Howl to the Future
by Airship Canon
Summary: A man with no memories, a Prince wielding a sacred sword, a Princess from a time yet to come. Their paths will cross as the world teeters on the brink of annihilation. A telling of Awakening.
1. Prelude: A wind of Change

_**Howl to the Future  
**__by Airship Canon_

* * *

_**Warning: Reader Discretion is Advised!  
**The following contains themes of Anyone Can Die. Proceed with caution. This is probably the biggest case of "Gameplay writes the story" ever. Except Thracia, but I don't want to talk about that. The list of Tropes will probably expand. Oh, BTW: PME-TMN is the truth of Fire Emblem. Also this disclaimer is as follows: I Claim Dis. Because Disclaimers are pointless.  
_

* * *

_Prelude: A wind of Change_

* * *

_The Dragon's Table_

"_You fool!_" A wicked sounding man's voice called out. A blast of magic tore across the cathedral like hall- and another man, one with somewhat unkempt and spiky white hair centered his vision on his blue haired friend as he brought himself up to his feet. It was a fight, and a fierce one at that- but one that'd close soon.

The man threw a blast of lightning, saying some archaic phrase towards a blast of magic, triggering an explosion, and the perpetrator, a sorcerer, teleported away.

"This is it," The man's friend said, "our final battle." He held two swords, a Silver blade, and the Holy Falchion: this man was of Royal Blood, and he knew it. "You're one of us, _Robin_, and no 'destiny' can change that." The prince said, acknowledging the friendship shared between the two. "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Robin nodded in compliance, and motioned for his friend, to move closer. They both ran in unison towards the sorcerer.

"Hahaha!" The equally wicked looking and sounding sorcerer laughed insidiously, "Why do you resist?"

"Good…he's almost within striking distance!" the prince said, drawing the Silver sword from its sheath.

"Gyaha! You cannot unwrite what has already been written!" The sorcerer laughed and opened his tome, which was inscribed by six eyes.

"Think again!" the Prince said, slashing at the sorcerer, spilling his blood on the cathedral floor. The sorcerer quickly responded with a blast of magic that flew past the prince and Robin, blowing apart a column, but doing no real harm. The prince seized the opportunity immediately, and plunged the Silver Sword into the sorcerer's chest.

"What have you—"; the Sorcerer's eyes fell cleanly on Robin's as he fell to his knees. "THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN YOU BOTH!" he yelled, flinging one final blast of magic at the Prince, but Robin shoved the man out of the way, and took the hit himself. Pain filled his body, but he suppressed it, and with the Prince's help, he was soon on his feet.

"Are you alright?" The prince asked, look at Robin, who nodded in compliance. "That's the end of him." He said, as the Sorcerer's body came into Robin's view, engulfed in a purple flame. "Thanks to you we carried the day… We can rest easy now… At long last." The prince said with a smile. It was then that Robin felt this throbbing sensation, something overcoming every bit of his being. His vision blurred, and his eyes started to glow an eerie magical red. "Hey- hang on!" the prince exclaimed as he looked at Robin.

The next thing Robin knew he had fired a blast of magic thru the Prince's chest. He looked at his former friend- and saw a terrible look on his face- pain, sorrow, and above all, shock. It was absolutely horrifying, yet, Robin felt nothing as he watched his friend begin to collapse; his magic had burned a hole thru the prince's body: it was a mortal wound.

"This… is not… your fault." The prince said, trying to console Robin in his final moments. "Promise me you'll escape from this place… please… go." He choked out one final sentence before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Robin felt his pulse race as something over came him, and all he could do was loose a terrible laugh that was not unlike that of the sorcerer's.

* * *

_Mid Morning  
A field Near Southtown, Ylisse_

"Big Brother! We have to do something…!" a young girl's voice filled Robin's ears, her voice slightly slurred. He struggled to open his eyes. Was what just happened a dream? He couldn't tell, but he knew things were changing.

"What do you propose we do..?" a man's voice asked. Robin recognized that voice, it was that of the prince who he had murdered mere moments ago, and managed to place a name to the voice, "Chrom".

"I dunno…" the girl responded, but as she did, Robin managed to open his eyes. In front of him were three people- a man with blue hair, and regal clothing and light armor, at his side hung a sword with a rounded hilt. He assumed this was "Chrom". Another was a girl in a yellow and white dress. Her hair was done up in two messy pigtails. The third was a man standing behind them by a horse: a knight by the looks of him- covered in full, ornate armor.

"I see you're awake now". Chrom said.

"Hey there!" The girl quickly added.

"There are better places to take a nap than the ground you know." Chrom said, reaching out his hand, "Give me your hand." Robin extended his right hand, to accept Chrom's aid in getting to his feet. On the back of his hand was an eerie mark- it stuck out: six eyes and six wings in a slight "v" shaped position.

"You alright?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom." Robin replied.

"Ah, then you already know who I am?"

"No, actually, I… it's strange, your name it just came to me…" Robin replied, unsure of why he managed to place the name "Chrom" to this man.

"…Hm… how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asked.

"My name is… it's…" Robin fiddled with his thoughts for a few moments, but wasn't even capable of knowing his own name. "Hmm…" he muttered.

"…You don't even know your own name?" Chrom asked, surprised at Robin.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" the girl, Chrom's sister, said, almost excited to know Robin's condition.

The knight shook his head and spoke up, "It's called a load of Pegasus dung." He turned a stern look on Robin, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" The knight waved his hand, and Chrom promptly turned to speak to the knight.

"But- It's the truth." Robin stammered out, looking at the knight's stern face.

"What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom said, "We can't just leave him here alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I would emphasize caution." Frederick said, just as sternly as ever. "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom nodded in seeming agreement, which kind of surprised Robin, but what was he to expect. "Right then— we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

Robin staggered back, away from Chrom. "Wait a minute. Do I have a say in this?"

Chrom smiled, "Peace friend— I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town." He said, pointing into the distance. Robin made a quick note, the field in which he was lie near the ocean, and behind him, he could make out an island, with what appeared to be a temple of sorts built on it. There wasn't exactly a settlement in front of him, but that may be due to the fact that a rolling hill blocking a good deal of his view. "Now come," Chrom said, taking a hold of Robin's hand and walking forward towards the hill.

Robin walked along, and put his head down, following the group, "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" He asked a tad of worry and sorrow in his voice- what a day it would be to be thrown into a dungeon without a clue as to who he even was.

"Ha!" Chrom laughed, attempting to show his good intentions, "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Robin rolled his eyes up, a puzzled look on his face, not knowing of the country to which Chrom spoke of.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asked rhetorically, "Someone pay this actor! He plays quite the fool!" Robin didn't exactly appreciate the sarcasm, especially from someone who clearly thought he was a spy of sorts, but didn't respond. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing..." Frederick continued.

"Frederick, please." Chrom butted in, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order..." He explained."My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that." he then turned towards his sister, "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa exclaimed, raising both of her arms into the air in a manner that amused Robin slightly. "…Humph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She huffed. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?" Robin asked, "In full armor?" He noted Frederick's attire.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just as Frederick the Wary here." Chrom replied, a bit of snide sarcasm aimed at Frederick in that comment.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick replied to Chrom's remark and turned his focus onto Robin, "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

Robin sighed, realizing it wasn't outright hostility from Frederick, but strict concern. "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." Robin replied, but as he did, something clicked- he remembered something. It was strange, but he knew, he had met these people before, somehow.

"_Robin! I'll cover Lissa and Lon'qu! We've got these dastards! Cover Chrom!" Frederick called out.  
"Don't fail us, Frederick!" Robin quickly responded. "Gods… will this battle end?" _

"My name's Robin." Robin said, which got some quick puzzled looks out of the others. "…I just remembered that. How odd." Robin tilted his head to the side, and smiled. "I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town." Chrom said as the group kept walking— they had come quite a ways, and were almost atop the hill. "Once we—"

Chrom was interrupted by Lissa's shrieking.

"CHROM! LOOK! THE TOWN!" She screamed pointing forward over the top of the hill. Robin and the others ran to the crest of the hill and looked into the town. Buildings burned as smoke climbed high into the sky. Robin couldn't make out much, but from what he could see, the town was centered around a market that sat on a river that poured out into the ocean near the town.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom exclaimed, placing his hand on his sword.

"What about him?" Frederick asked, throwing a glare at Robin.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom responded, anger filling his voice.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick responded, untying a covered, ornate, bladed lance from his armored steed.

"Let's go already!" Lissa cried, at the other two 'Shepherds'.

The trio darted off, leaving Robin behind. "But what about… hmm..." Robin shook his head when he noticed the tome attached to his coat. Sure, it may have been a simple book, but he recognized immediately that it was more- no, it wasn't a simple book, and it was a weapon- magically charged ink wrought from blood wrote repeating patterns on its pages. Robin looked at the tome and remembered exactly what it was and how to use it. "_T__onitrua__…" _ He muttered, yes that was it- he could feel the energy of the spell build up in his hands. He wasn't exactly helpless. He also noted he wore a blade, a simple, rusted sword made of Bronze. He made up his mind- he'd help these Shepherds, and made his way toward the town.

He ran into the town, smoke filled his lungs, which made him cough, but he was driven. He managed to plan his way thru the town, even though he was not familiar with the location- it was a talent he had, he supposed. He then heard a woman scream, followed by a man yelling something he couldn't exactly understand. He then heard another woman cry out- an agonizing cry. He didn't want to think what happened to her- he just knew he had to stop these villains.

"Chrom! We have to stop them!" Robin heard Lissa from ahead- he had caught up to the Shepherds.

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." Chrom replied to Lissa, the sternness of his voice made it clear, he was ready to kill.

"Wait!" Robin called out- the last thing he wanted was Chrom to confuse him for the enemy.

"Robin!? You followed us?! Why?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not sure myself… But I am armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." Robin said.

"Of course, strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Chrom commanded.

"I will," Robin replied. "Now let's clear out these brigands."

"Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick said, keeping his horse under control, and turn turning to aid Chrom.

"I'll keep that in mind." Robin replied. "Chrom! There's an enemy with a sword on the other side of that stall there!" He shouted with as he spotted the brigand.

"Right… Frederick!" Chrom said, holding Falchion high, and slashing at the enemy. Robin ran up to join Chrom and Frederick with Lissa right behind him.

"Tonitrua_…!" _Robin exclaimed, opening his tome. A blast of energy formed in his hand and he threw it at the wounded brigand. The man cried out in agony as the blast of energy ripped his body apart. "One down..."

"Wait… you know magic?" Chrom asked, eyeing Robin.

"I guess so..." Robin replied.

"Perhaps I should keep a few steps behind you then…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure." Robin replied.

"Look out!" Lissa exclaimed, as she spotted two brigands approaching. Chrom quickly intercepted one, deftly blocking his axe strike, and countering, slashing at the man's chest. Robin on the other hand found himself slightly outdone by his foe: the bandit planted his axe into Robin's chest, and while he took a swift counter attack from Robin's magic, the bloody wound was still apparent.

Robin cringed as he got back up on his feet, and quickly fired another blast from his thunder tome at the Brigand who had attacked Chrom, killing him. "Chrom… enemy mage! I… I can survive." Robin exclaimed, "But that… Mage..!"

"Right!" Chrom exclaimed, and ran past Robin, and stabbed at the enemy, who threw a blast of magically charged wind back at Chrom, who was blown off his feet and through the stall of fruits.

The axe-wielding barbarian again hacked at Robin, cutting a gaping bloody gouge in Robin's side. Tears rolled down Robin's face: the attack hurt, but he had to keep his wits about him. He threw another blast of magic at the brigand, and ducked underneath a stall with Lissa. He then heard Chrom yell in agony as the Mage bombarded him with another spell. _What is Frederick doing__—__ never matter__—_I've got a plan… Robin thought. "Chrom, get the guy who's been harassing me! I'll get that Mage!"

"A target swap?! Why?" Chrom asked.

"They've got friends, and we need to give Lissa a chance to use her staff without her head winding up off her shoulders— if you and Frederick can handle the moron with the axe, I can cut down the mage and we'll be in the clear to take out that group on the bridge… after a bit of healing." Robin explained, clutching his side. "Ready?"

"When you are, Robin!" Chrom responded.

"Now!" They both darted out from their positions and drew their respective swords- Chrom swiftly dismembering the axe-wielding brigand, and Robin driving his blade thru the stomach of the mage, before severing his arm. He cringed as he heard the brigand cry in agony. The screams of their enemies were not pleasant sounds, and the blood and bile that lay on the streets wasn't a pretty sight, but his plan worked.

"Damn, it's the Shepherds!" Robin thought he heard the bandits' leader say. _Things were starting to make sense_, the Shepherds weren't literal shepherds, no they were a militia. That'd explain why they were so armed.

"Hold still, brother!" Lissa said, holding out her staff, which emitted a green light, and Chrom's wounds started to disappear. Robin knew that Chrom had to come first- they only had one staff user, and Chrom's injuries were much worse than his own were. He hadn't seen it, but that mage had done a number on Chrom- anymore and Chrom would be nothing more than worm bait.

"Who'd have thought a random traveler like you would be so deft a fighter- _and tactician._" Chrom said, looking at Robin.

"…It's strange. When I'm on the battlefield, I can…see things I guess. I must have studied this somewhere before." Robin replied, still clutching his side.

"Really?" Chrom asked, intrigued.

"Yeah- I can size up an enemy at a glance." Robin replied. "And I can tell the limits of our own too…"

"Well that explains why you're so good at tactics." Chrom said, with a slight smile. "Hey, we'll take on the next set of foes together, right?"

"Yes." Robin replied.

"Good- and we've got to hurry- the faster we're done, the faster the townsfolk can get back to their lives. Lissa'll have you patched up real quick too." Chrom said.

"Well, I'll take point." Robin replied, "There's another mage in that group, and that's not good at all."

"I see your point there." Chrom said, "It's strange, I hardly know you at all, but something tells me I can trust you."

"Well, that's surprisingly good to hear." Robin chuckled as he felt a soothing, tingling sensation as Lissa used her healing magic-, which sealed the axe wounds he had received. He turned and nodded at Lissa and thanked her as he steeled himself.

"Here they come…!" Chrom said, as he spotted the enemy running at them. Robin braced himself, as the sword-wielding bandit leapt over a crate from the toppled market stall and swung his sword, leaving sharp cut on Robin's left arm. Robin immediately fired a blast of lightning at the myrmidon, which exploded with enough magical force to knock him backwards over the crate he had leapt over. Chrom followed up the chance, and planted his sword firmly in the bandit's chest.

"Nicely done…" Robin said, as he watched Chrom pull his sword from the bandit's chest. It was brutal but necessary- left alone, that man would've killed others. That realization didn't exactly make the exchange any more pleasant, however.

"_T__onitrua__…!_" Robin heard the enemy mage cast a thunder spell, which hit him directly, but he shrugged it off, and returned twice over. The enemy mage muttered an insult at Robin, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Robin, I'm going to finish that guy off…" Chrom said, and Robin nodded in compliance. Chrom charged at the mage, but the mage managed to evade Chrom's strike by tossing one of the crates towards him before nailing Chrom with his thunder spell. Chrom cringed in pain. "Damn… I missed."

Robin shook his head. "Between that mage and the remaining Myrmidon, you're a dead man, Chrom..! Lissa!"

"No- Lissa's too delicate for this- if she uses her staff now…" Chrom grunted.

"It might hurt, but she can take a hit, she won't be in much danger, besides she's got Frederick looking out for her— you on the other hand, won't survive much more of that." Robin explained, waving his hand at Lissa and Frederick.

Chrom closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't particularly want to admit it, but Robin was right- he wouldn't survive another blast of magic from that mage if he has to deal with a sword wound at the same time in his current state. Lissa was already fairly adept at warding off magic, and with Frederick acting her shield, that Myrmidon wouldn't be able to harm her. "Frederick, make sure you don't let the enemy even scratch Lissa!"

"I'll do my best, milord." Frederick responded as watched over Lissa as she kneeled to heal Chrom's wounds-, which were apparent- he was bleeding quite bad, burns had escalated to open wounds that covered his back and his sides. Robin was right- much more from that mage and Chrom would be a very dead man. However, it wasn't but moments later that Chrom found himself blown back, another blast from that mage, and with that, he was too out of position- he couldn't do anything but watch as the myrmidon made his way to Lissa. Frederick quickly bashed away the Myrmidon, but couldn't save Lissa entirely- his blade slicing down her arm. She cringed in agony.

"Dammit!" Chrom exclaimed. "Robin—!"

"We need to kill that mage." Robin replied, "Your sister will be fine." he turned quickly, and stabbed the mage with his sword, much like the last one, but as he did, he quickly noted he left an opening for the Myrmidon to strike at Lissa again. "Chrom!"

"Right...!" Chrom grunted as he slashed at the Myrmidon, who managed to evade a lethal blow from Chrom, and quickly stabbed back. "Slippery dastard..! Lissa! Behind me!" Chrom said, hoping to create a safe spot, but while she quickly got behind Chrom and put her staff to work, the Myrmidon cut around the defensive line, and while he wasn't in a position to stab her, managed to bash Lissa over the head with the pommel of his blade. "You damn-!" Chrom exclaimed, making a snap turn and leaping past Lissa as she lay on the ground, and swiftly beheading the bandit.

"Lissa!? Are you alright?" Robin asked, as he looked at the girl, her dress stained in blood.

"I'll be… fine. I told you… I'm not delicate." Lissa said, slightly shaken, but she was, as she said, mostly fine.

"…I've got to be careful to avoid that one..." an Orange haired man said, slipping a sucker into his mouth. "I'm not with these guys- and I don't feel like having my life cut short… but those cinnamon rolls were just too…"

"Hey! That thief! He's not one of ours!" One of the bandits by the group's leader shouted. "What should we do, Garrick?"

"Kill him. I'll take care of the Shepherds." The bandit's leader responded, holding up his curved hand axe.

The orange haired thief shifted his eyes towards the bandits. "Well, I've overstayed my welcome. Time to make a sweet escape..!" He said, making a run from his current position. "Wait… damn! My candies!" the thief noted he had dropped a bag from his coat. "My life or my sweets… what a choice?" He muttered as he ran. "Guess I'll have to do without those ones!"

"Hey, there's a commotion on the bridge…" Robin said. "Looks like those barbarians are chasing someone— he looks armed though."

"…I wish whoever they're chasing luck. Any enemy of these brigands is an ally of ours." Chrom said, "Now let's take out their leader and be done with it!"

"Right!" Robin replied, as the group moved up to the bridge. There weren't any brigands on the bridge any longer- the first group were dead, and the others were chasing that man. Robin noted that someone had left a bag of sweets on the ground, and given there were also a few pieces of gold with them, he figured it was probably dropped by the man who the brigands were chasing, and decided to hang on to it. Considering his unvoiced opinion of the man was that he was probably a thief, taking advantage of the situation to rob the townsfolk blind; that may be for the best, he thought. In addition, though the bag was mostly candies, it still might prove useful if they bump into the man again. Or at the very least, it was something to eat.

"So… it's the damnable Shepherds." The brigand's leader said, staring at Chrom and Robin. "Here sheepy, sheepy..! Come to the Slaughter!" He taunted.

"Stay back Chrom… this is a trap." Robin said, "Make him attack us— I'll counter with magic, then when he's weak, we'll take him out before he can spring whatever trap he has in store."

"Well, you haven't gone wrong yet." Chrom replied. "Just be ready— he's coming..!"

Garrick threw one of his throwing axes at Robin who managed to dodge out of the way, his thunder spell already charged, and ready to be released- and release it he did, although the accuracy was off- the blast of magic exploded harmlessly on the steps of a great cathedral behind Garrick. Garrick quickly responded, throwing another axe, which smashed into Robin's chest, but not before Robin threw another blast of magic, which Garrick appeared to shrug off.

"Lissa!" Chrom shouted, "Can you still use your staff?"

"I'm not that bad off Chrom!" Lissa replied, holding out her staff.

"Good. Take care of Robin." Chrom commanded, noting Garrick fumbling around. Surely, he was getting another axe, and that meant they had to act quickly. Lissa's staff works fast, but if Robin dies from repeated wounds, it meant nothing.

"I'm fine, Chrom… Thanks, Lissa." Robin gritted his teeth as he saw Garrick brandish another axe, "Lissa… Move!" Robin said, as Garrick threw his axe, which flew past Robin, narrowly missing everyone. "You dastard..! _T__onitrua__!_" Robin threw another bolt of magic at Garrick, which hit him in the face, and sent the barbarian to the ground. He and Chrom both quickly ran towards Garrick, and simultaneously stabbed the Bandit's leader.

"Bwaaargh!" Garrick's death came swift, as both Chrom and Robin pulled their swords from Garrick's chest, and swung them swiftly to get the blood off their blades.

"That's the end of him." Chrom said, "Thank you, Robin."

Robin took in a deep breath. It was over, at least as far as he could tell— it seemed the other bandits had chased the thief- and the three of them had fled into the countryside. Of course, the process of rebuilding lies in front of the townsfolk. "Well, that's the end of that." He said.

"Luckily for the town, we were close by." Lissa said, with the sound of relief in her voice. "But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible. Swords, sorcery, AND tactics? Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom added.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick quickly reiterated his suspicions of Robin.

Robin shook his head, "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." He said firmly.

"You fought to save Ylisse lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom said, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asked, ever cautiously.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." Chrom answered swiftly- his intent to bring Robin into their group clear.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." Robin replied- it certainly was a generous motion. He knew he'd be swift friends with this group, even if Frederick didn't particularly like him.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" Chrom asked.

It was almost a done deal. Robin knew he didn't have much to go on- his past eluded him, and he didn't really have a life planned out, but what he knew was that here was this small band of warriors, ready to help folks in need, and a man offering him his friendship. "I'd be honored."

Chrom smiled and shook Robin's hand. "Well then..!" They turned back, and started walking towards the center of town. The damage wasn't that bad- the majority of the town was unscathed. Frederick however stopped, as people started coming out of hiding.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick made a quick note as his eyes surveyed the situation.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked, unsure of what Frederick had meant- as far as Robin could tell, the Brigands were just that, barbarous brigands who had come to kill, steal and do damage for little reason other than their own personal gain- of course, they didn't gain much from this venture, considering, besides the two that chased the thief, they were dead.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom said, shaking his head.

Lissa panned her head from side to side as well. "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Her voice trailed off, becoming a near whisper towards the end.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick said, reassuring Lissa.

"_Well it's exactly as I thought. This group is indeed a militia."_ Robin thought to himself. _"Not that bad of a profession… especially considering my talents."_

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa responded with a sigh.

A man, an innkeeper by the looks of him, ran up to the group, he had a smile on his face, although Robin could tell, moments ago, he was terrified. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" He said, directing his offer to Chrom.

However, Frederick quickly intervened and answered on Chrom's behalf. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick smiled as he spoke, which came off as extremely odd.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— " Lissa had started to speak before Frederick, but was cut off. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick responded.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Robin laughed at the sight, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there." He commented.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa responded, her face red with irritation.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom added.

"Duly noted." Robin said with a slight chuckle.

"You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick coughed, his face returning to his normal serious look.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom said, rolling his eyes at the knight.

Robin smiled and laughed.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick said, shaking his head, clearly not amused by Chrom's gesture.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far." Chrom sighed and returned to a more serious tone.

"As I can be, Chrom." Robin responded. "_Well, this is off to a nice start." _He thought as the group started making their way to the edge of town.

* * *

_Ylisstol_

"I-Is it ready yet, Laurent?" A man with long floppy ears stuttered as he spoke.

"I'll need about another minute. Once we're done, I'll go first." The mage responded. "Just be calm, Yarne."

"I-it's not g-going to turn me into goo or anything? R-right?" Yarne responded.

"It shouldn't. This ritual may still be untested, but it was crafted first by Naga. It may not be the most accurate spell, but by all means it should be… mostly harmless. More dangerous would be you undoing your own existence once thru— do try to stay away from events that lead to your conception, Yarne, or you might wind up erasing yourself, or giving yourself extra toes or what not."

"Th-that sounds sc-cary… I don't want to wind up with Extra toes… or worse…" Yarne stammered.

"Either way, the time gate is almost ready… do be brave and go gather Lucina and the others!"

"A-alright." Yarne said.

"…I've never been one for faith, but in times like these…" Laurent said, nodding at the Ylissean sage, releasing a blast of magic into the center of an ornate spell circle. A brilliant light formed from the middle of it, and the mage stepped into it. "Time to test this hypothesis."

"Keep fighting! We need to buy Laurent more— Yarne!? What are you doing?" A woman said, looking at the bunny-eared man. She wore a tiara, and had long blue hair.

"Laurent said to get you guys…" Yarne said, ducking underneath a blast from a spell.

"Then the Gate must be open! Heroes to the gate!" A man in yellow responded. "We'll save the world yet!"

"We shouldn't be doing this…" A man atop a wyvern said, bringing an axe down upon a zombie-like creature. "We have no purpose meddling with fate's designs."

"Gods, Gerome!" A woman with black hair responded "Can you be more cynical?!" She quickly threw one of the creatures aside and ran it through with her sword.

The blue haired woman shook her head. "We've got to save the world- and we cannot stop Grima here...! I refuse to accept our defeat like this..! Everyone…! Fall back to the portal!" She commanded. "I'll be the last through! Now go!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here goes nothing. This is gonna be crazy... Playlog + Fanfic at the same time? Holy wow. Reads/Reviews are appreciated. And yes, anyone can die, but death is far from a certainty. (Kinda worried about Lissa TBH (even with SoC expecting me to kill off Gerome), but...) (PS. You -can- get a heads up on this over on Serenes Forest Forums, in my playlog topic.)


	2. Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Change

_Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Change_

* * *

_Late Evening  
Forest west of Ylisstol_

"I told you—it's getting dark already!" Lissa complained as the Shepherds came to a stop in the forest. A bunch of buzzing bugs fluttered around them as they set to clearing a campsite, which quickly became an issue for Lissa. "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!" She complained but one of the black bugs flew into her mouth, and she frantically started to try to spit it out.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom said, looking at his sister. "Want to help me gather firewood?"

Lissa continued to spit on the ground, hoping to get the bug out of her mouth, and be rid of the disgusting taste it brought with it. "Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it..." she quickly turned and snatched the canteen from Chrom and guzzled a bit of water, realizing the situation with the bug in her mouth was hopeless. "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Chrom promptly chuckled at the sight of Lissa's antics.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Robin pointed out as he heard his stomach rumble.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asked. "I get to start our campfire of course…"

"Frederick, you and fire..!" Lissa said, raising her hands in the air, prompting a swift laugh from Chrom and Robin.

"I'll take Robin and go for a bit of a hunt." Chrom said, as he stood up.

"Are you sure you want him to go with you?" Lissa asked, "His growling stomach will scare away anythi—"

"Lissa… don't move." Robin said, interrupting her. "Don't talk. Don't move. Don't do anything."

Lissa promptly shut her mouth and swallowed. She could hear loud growling from behind her, as she saw Chrom and Robin both draw their weapons.

"Guess dinner just found us." Chrom said.

"Well… I guess that's something to eat." Robin replied. "I'll move first- you follow up, and hit it from its side— Frederick doesn't have his lance right now, so we'll only get this one shot…"

"Gotcha." Chrom replied, tightening his grip on Falchion. "Ready?"

"Now!" Robin said, "_T__onitrua__!_" He loosed a blast of lightning that flew past Lissa's head, followed by Chrom swiftly moving in and stabbing the creature that was behind her.

"Well… that went well." Chrom said. "Lissa, it's safe to move now."

She let a long drawn out sigh as she turned around. "A BEAR!?" She exclaimed.

Robin sighed as he turned to help Frederick clear the campsite so they could get to cooking- he didn't really care, sure bear wasn't his _first_ choice for a good meal, but he was starving. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had gone without food, but he knew at the very least it was a couple days.

* * *

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Chrom said, taking a bite out of the hunk of meat he had pulled aside, as the group sat by a crackling fire.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain!" Lissa complained as she ignored her food. "Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?" She threw a glance over at the white haired man. He was contently stuffing his face with fire-roasted meat. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." she sighed.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said, before taking another bite out of his hunk of bear meat.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said, smiling.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa continued to whine.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Frederick responded, his voice trailing off towards the end.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa exclaimed, calling Frederick's bluff, as she watched Robin snatch another piece of meat and stuff it into his mouth. "Blech."

* * *

_Ylisstol_

"_Everyone else is through…!" _Lucina said to herself, pulling her hair back and tucking it into her shirt, and securing her butterfly-shaped mask "It's time I— No!" She exclaimed as several undead warriors evaded her blade, giving chase after her companions- they passed into the portal. "…I can't let those things get through… I can't let them make our efforts for naught!" She said, running into the portal.

"…Just as I can't let _you_ make _my _efforts a waste. It'd be a shame if you rewrote history, and undid all of my hard work…!" A white-haired man said, throwing a blast of darkness at a Ylissean soldier. "Dear little princess, I hope you don't mind me following you…!"

* * *

_Towards Midnight_

Robin woke up as the earth trembled. There was a tremendous roar as he stood up and tried to get his bearings. "What in the manner of—!? Chrom? Lissa?!" He exclaimed, noting the two were not in camp. He saw a massive fire raging in the distance, and from the looks of it, Chrom and Lissa were headed in that direction. He looked over at Frederick, who was readying his warhorse. "Frederick! They went—" Robin stopped short as a bright flash filled his vision. In the sky, a strange eyeball-shaped object appeared, and something fell from it- something that he couldn't tell, but something told him it wasn't friendly.

"They're in that direction..!" Robin said, motioning for Frederick follow.

"Very well, Robin." Frederick said, swiftly lifting Robin up onto his horse. "We don't have time…"

"You're right about that." Robin kept his eyes on the object, and then he spotted someone leap from it. He couldn't make the person out, but he could tell, unlike the objects earlier, whoever it was, was human at the very least. His eyes shifted back to the ground, "Frederick to the left—!"

"Right—!" Frederick said, and they rode swiftly through the trees, and found Chrom and Lissa backing up, as what appeared to be humans, but their bodies were clearly rotted, and they had eerie masks on their faces, but perhaps one of their most striking features was their glowing red eyes. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" He called out as Robin leapt off his horse.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa exclaimed, absolutely terrified, her pupils set narrow in her eyes, and skin was pale.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked, a slight tinge of shock in his voice, as he eyed the creatures.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom responded.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..." Frederick said a slight hint of relief in his voice.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?" Lissa said, shaking her head and quickly looking for the man who had saved her.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Frederick said, readying himself for battle.

"Right." Chrom and Robin both nodded, readying their weapons.

Robin looked around, keeping an eye out for the undead fighters, but he also made quick note of a couple seemingly abandoned structures that jutted up over the tree line. "Hmm? Are those..."

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick responded.

Fort wasn't the exact word he'd use for it, Robin thought, but he knew that those towers may become important- and quickly- his initial assessment was something of a grim outlook- there were plenty of those undead creatures. This night just got a lot harder. "Frederick- that tower there!" Robin said, "Head that way, and block the path."

"Right away..!" Frederick responded. He didn't exactly trust Robin to the fullest, but after that battle with the brigands, he'd put some faith in this man's ability to formulate a battle-plan.

"Lissa! With me!" Robin said, grabbing the cleric's hand and running south. "Chrom, we're moving to that fort! You take point, and I'll cover you." Robin continued eyeing one of the undead. He quickly readied his tome and hurled a blast of magic at it, which knocked it back, but didn't kill it. "Blast! How tough are these?"

"Tougher than bandits, that's for sure…! I cut one cleanly in half, and that didn't stop it." Chrom responded.

"…That tough?" Robin cringed. The creature was back on its feet, and running towards him at full speed. He rolled to try to get out of its path, but it bashed him with the back of its axe as it let loose a sickening guttural growl. "Gah…!" Robin cringed, but threw a blast of magic straight into the creature's face, which tore off its head, causing it to burst into purple magical smoke. He breathed, heavily, getting up off his back, but hardly had even a moment to catch his breath as another one of the creatures was upon him. It leapt through the air towards him, and impaled its sword into his arm, which started bleeding profusely.

"Robin!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I'm fine… Lissa…" Robin responded, magic arcing across his right hand, "_T__onitrua__!_" He called out the spell incantation, firing a blast of magic into his foe.

"_Die with Magnificence!",_ Robin heard what he'd describe as a 'pampered' voice call out, as an arrow shot past him, embedding itself into the undead creature's body, destroying it. He quickly turned to see a man with primped blue hair standing by a scruffy looking red-haired woman.

Lissa turned as well, and immediately recognized the woman. "Sully?! Weren't you headed back to the Shepherd's base camp?" She asked. "And who's this guy?"

"Yes, but you guys were taking too damn long, so I came back- and now it seems there's some ash-faced freaks who need my lance embedded in their arse… and this guy is some buffoon with some crazy disillusions." The red haired and armored woman responded.

"The name is Virion, and I am the man who puts "arch" in "archer"— I'm the one, the only Archest of Archers…" The blue haired archer spoke up.

"Shut up." Sully swiftly said. "Or do you need me to put my boot in your face? Again?"

Robin shook his head at their exchange. "An Archer might just help this situation…" he muttered. "Although an inability to fight at close range will come as a liability…"

"Huh? You say something, Robin?" Lissa asked.

"No. But I need Frederick over here… we need him to cover that 'Virion'." Robin responded.

"Frederick! Come quickly!" Lissa promptly yelled.

"Well... that's not exactly what I had in mind." Robin said, "But it works…"

Robin looked over at Chrom and nodded, pointing in the direction of another sword-wielding foe. Chrom nodded in compliance and darted out from the steps of the tower, and rammed his sword through the creature. It snapped its head back, and swung its torso, and struck at Chrom. "…Those things really are _that_ resilient." Robin muttered. He knew Chrom'd be fine, but he also knew he was exposed. His eyes went wide- there were at least two axe-wielding foes, and an Archer headed this way.

It was the arrow that struck him first. A sharp pain went through his leg as the arrow penetrated his skin; he quickly responded with a blast of magic; he knew that if he had any chance at survival he had to keep his magic at the ready. If any of these creatures caught him off guard, he was a dead man, and he knew it. The two axe wielders came one after the other. Quick movements spared him a beheading, but not from injury. He screamed in agony after the blows, but managed to keep himself together, knocking each one back with a blast of lightning magic. "Virion!" Take out… one of these axe-using ones..! Frederick! Use your lance… on that one over there..!" He cried out.

"Robin!" Chrom exclaimed and immediately kicked his foe to the ground, assuming it dead, before running towards Robin. "Are you alright?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Not exactly- no." He responded. An arrow whizzed past his head and struck the axe-wielding creature nearest to him.

"Oh this will not do at all- what kind of noble would I be if I 'twere allow an honorable man like you die to such foul creatures." Virion said, crouching next to Robin. "Here, take this it is a medicine most potent: made with magic, it can heal even the most grievous of wounds as quickly as any staff."

Robin nodded taking the blue colored bottle from Virion and sipping it. He winced at the horrible taste, but he felt the magic-based medicine take effect immediately- it was a sensation much akin to being healed by Lissa's staff, but at the same time quite different.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Frederick responded, looking at Robin as he lie, collapsed on the ground.

"Yes, thanks for your concern, and thank you, Virion, for that— what is that medicine anyway?"

"It is an Elixir, good sir… Now…" Virion started to say when an arrow struck Robin's side as he was trying to get to his feet.

Robin shook his head and quickly fired a bolt of magic, much more powerful than the ones he had been using. "Checkmate." The creature exploded- nothing left of it at all. Robin pulled the arrow from his side. However, his reprieve brought by the Elixir was short lived, as the still "living" fighter leapt from the tower and bashed Robin to the ground using its axe. Blood again started to flow quickly from Robin's back, prompting a shriek from Lissa, but Robin rolled and kicked the creature, flinging a blast of magic into it. _"Still not dead?_" He muttered, as he scrambled to his feet to get away from it.

"Hey! Look out!" Sully called out, as she spotted the sword-wielding foe that Chrom had left for dead charging at Robin. Robin spun to face his foe, but was too slow- it slashed at him, tearing open a gash on his chest. It was far from a fatal wound, but it still caused Robin a good deal of pain- nothing he couldn't deal with, but he knew he was losing this fight as whole. He promptly turned and threw a blast of magic at the creature, destroying it.

"Blast…!" Chrom exclaimed, "Sorry, Robin. I thought that one was dead."

"Don't worry about it…" Robin replied. "I can handle this… these wounds aren't so terrible that they'll stop me."

"You may be right, but you need to fall back, Robin. You've done enough for this fight." Chrom responded. "Frederick, Sully, and I have this."

"Don't forget me!" Virion said, pulling an arrow from its quiver and firing it, lodging it into the forehead of the remaining fighter.

"Well said, but there's still that one left..!" Robin responded, his eyes shifting towards a larger foe. "And it looks different, somehow." He noted it was not only larger than the others were, it was also much more muscular, and had wild hair flowing from its head. Its eyes also appeared to glow brighter than the other undead creatures.

"Looks like some kind of leader…" Chrom said. "…and it certainly looks stronger than the others."

"Feather it, you buffoon!" Sully said towards Virion.

"With pleasure, milady." Virion replied, steadying his bow as the creature climbed up the walls of the tower and brandished a war axe. He quickly put an arrow into its chest, and Sully charged at it, ramming her lance into it.

"Ryaaargh!" It roared, seemingly unfazed by the consecutive strikes.

"The hell?" Sully exclaimed as it threw a piece of steel at Virion.

"Ow..!" Virion fell to the ground as the piece of metal embedded itself into Virion's chest.

"…Lissa! Help him!" Robin commanded.

"Right!" Lissa said, running towards Virion, her staff in hand.

"Thank you, dear Maiden…! May I be graced with your name…!?" Virion said, as he pulled the hunk of metal from his chest, his eyes widening with pain, as Lissa's staff glowed green, healing his wounds.

"I'm Lissa…" She said as she continued to heal Virion.

"What a heavenly name…" he replied.

"LISSA! LOOK OUT!" Sully yelled, as the massive undead thing leapt from the tower and hurled a large rock at Lissa, which bashed her in the head.

"OWW!" She yelled as blood dripped from her forehead. "…this whole day has been way too painful..." she muttered.

"To me, Milady." Frederick said, grabbing Lissa. "I'll keep you safe."

"We have to end this…" Robin said, running towards Chrom, and pulling his sword from its sheath. "Virion! Fire at it! Sully once he's hit it, move in and hit it as hard as you can. Once you've done what you can, Chrom and I will finish this!"

"What a magnificent plan," Virion said, pulling an arrow back and steadying his bow. He fired, hitting the creature in the forehead, which promptly got it to cast its gaze on Virion, and it threw one of the war axes it had at him, but not before Sully rammed her lance into the creature's side. It was a victorious exchange- sure, the creature managed to hit Virion, nearly taking off his leg in the process, but it created the opportunity that Robin was looking for.

"Chrom! Now!" Robin said, as the two ran towards the creature. Chrom leapt through the air, Falchion glowing blue as he did, knocking the thing to the ground and impaling it.

"Nnh...aaagh..." It growled as the red glow disappeared from its eyes, before it burst into smoke.

"…Are there any left?" A voice called out. "If you've dealt with those... then the answer is no, but…"

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished." Frederick said, looking at a person who stood behind them. The person wore a regal looking combat garb, and had a blue-and-gold butterfly shaped mask on his face. He had blue hair that was pulled into his shirt, and held in place by straps connected to his mask. He wore at his side a sword that was not unlike Chrom's. "It would appear that this young man took care of the others." Frederick continued.

The man said nothing, but Lissa spoke up, recognizing him. "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." She said, almost enamored with him.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom asked, noting events that had occurred before Robin and Frederick's arrival into the battle.

"You may call me Marth." The man replied.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero." Chrom said, noting the man's skills with a blade. "Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." He responded, and quickly turned to leave.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa stammered out as Marth walked away. "Hey, wait!" She called out after him.

Robin sighed, wiping the blood from his forehead with a piece of cloth he had in his pocket. "_From the way 'he' sounded, I think 'he's' a 'she'." _ He thought to himself as Marth walked into the distance. "Not much for conversation, is he?" he said, turning himself towards the rest of the group.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again..." Frederick responded, "But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Agreed." Chrom said, "By the way Robin, I guess I'd have to introduce you to Sully— she's a Shepherd, like the rest of us, although this would be my first time meeting this 'Virion' fellow."

"Aye, Captain," Sully said, "Nice to meet you, Robin. I take it you're a new addition— and a tactician to boot. Heh. You've got guts taking all of that earlier. Color me impressed."

"Thank you, Sully." Robin said replied.

"And as far as _Virion _goes, this buffoon is just someone who I met on the roadside as this battle with those… things broke out. He had the gall to propose to me on the spot." Sully said. "I did give him a swift kick for that joke, though."

"Well, he did wind up fighting bravely, and I think that Elixir he gave to Robin saved our new friend's life." Chrom said.

"It was my pleasure, sir." Virion said. "Now if I may interject, I must ask that I continue to follow your lead sir. My world would be a sad lonely one without my dear Sully, and the beautiful Lissa…"

Chrom's eyes narrowed his expression clearly flat. "Well, we could use you in the Shepherds- I've only rudimentary practice with a bow, so we have no proper archers, and you did save Robin's life. But I'll tell you, you're only going to get yourself a world of trouble trying to propose to Sully or my sister… or Miriel, or Maribelle, or Sumia."

"Well then, it's settled! From this day forth, I, Virion, the Archest of Archers will be a Shepherd." Virion said, and Sully promptly backhanded him. He cringed as the others laughed. "Hey… that's not funny..!"

* * *

"_Of all people to meet like that… It would be my Father."_ Lucina shook her head as she rested against a tree. Tears rolled down her face, _"It is good to see him… but…_" She sobbed looking down at the ground, _"I… have to complete my mission. I have to stop Grima… I can't get close to him, as much as I want to__—__ and first things first, I must help secure Feroxi aid for the coming war with Plegia…" _She titled her head skyward, and set her eyes on the stars, taking in a deep breath. "_But who was that man… with white hair? His robes look like that of the Grimleal… It couldn't have been the man who was the death of my father, the traitor… could it?"_

* * *

_Midday  
Ylisstol_

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse..." Robin said, as the group walked into the city which was lined with shops, houses, and various other buildings, and behind it stood a regal castle with blue roofing, and tall towers. There were countless people clamoring in the streets in front of them. "I've never seen so many people!"

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick said, sounding relieved.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said, as she remained behind Frederick, unable to see much.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" A man exclaimed pointing at a woman in the distance. She wore a long light brown and white silk robe, trimmed in green and gold. She also had an ornate ring-like ornament in her blonde hair, which came to curls that hung down from her head, and rested along her chest. She was surrounded on all sides by armed women on Pegasi.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin inquired.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick answered.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin asked.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick explained.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom added.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin nodded as he spoke.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa added, with a happy bit of enthusiasm.

"Yes, I imagine she..." Robin said, and then stopped for a moment, realizing what Lissa had just told him. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick said, somewhat amused by Robin's bewilderment that he had been traveling with, and fighting beside royalty.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" Robin stammered out a reply, still shocked over his revelation.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom said, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder and nodding.

Robin backed up and knelt, "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" he struggled with his words, still shocked that Chrom was the Prince of Ylisse.

Chrom took Robin's arm and pulled him back up, shaking his head with a slight smirk on his face, "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities," he said, attempting to make it clear that he had been perfectly fine with how Robin had been acting so far, and Lissa was the same.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin said, starting to accept the fact that his companions were royals.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick responded, and his voice dropped off, but that didn't stop Chrom and Lissa from breaking into a slight laugh, as they noted Emmeryn and her guard of Pegasus Knights starting to turn towards the castle.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked, nodding at Robin.

"Um… sure." Robin wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question.

"Well, then we'll head to the Castle… I have to report back to her anyway." Chrom said, "Hey, Sully."

"Yes, Captain?" Sully responded.

"Take Virion over to the Shepherd's Garrison. You know the drill with new recruits. I'll be there when I'm done introducing Robin to Emm, and dealing with the council."

"Right away, Chrom." Sully responded, "Hey, buffoon, this way."

"Oh Milady, right away!" Virion responded, and the two turned down a street headed north.

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." Emmeryn said with a smile, clearly glad to see her younger brother and sister, then turning towards Frederick, "Oh, and good day, Frederick."

"_For a Queen, she's certainly inviting._" Robin thought. "_Of course, so is Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa."_

"How fared you all?" Emmeryn asked.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom responded, noting the success in defeating the bandits that had attacked Southtown the day before.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom explained.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." A woman with short blue hair and ornate golden armor said, shaking her head.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom said, looking the woman in the eyes.

" And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa added, sounding overly excited.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn said, her eyes meeting Robin's.

"This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd," Chrom said, affirmatively.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Emmeryn said, thanking him for his acts of aiding of Chrom and the others.

However it was far too much for him, he just wanted to do what he thought was right, and perhaps make a few new friends. Of course he now found himself caught up with royalty. "Not at all, milady!" He said, as humbly as possible.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy." Frederick broke his silence, and voiced his continued distrust of Robin.

"Frederick!" Chrom exclaimed, glaring at Frederick.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom said, explaining his trust in Robin thus far.

"Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn said, nodding at Robin, which made him feel slightly uneasy- it was still strange, the fact that he was friends with Royalty.

"Milady." Robin said, wanting to thank Emmeryn for her trust. It was odd, that the Exalt- the Queen of Ylisse was so trusting, even while a knight like Frederick raised suspicions about him. Of course, at the same time, it was a good feeling.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." Emmeryn said, turning her head back towards Frederick.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick said, bowing before looking towards the woman standing guard by Emmeryn. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" He said, in reference to the undead things that they had battled the night before.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." She responded, which shocked Robin.

"_Those things… have been sighted all across the country? That cannot possibly…"_ He thought, "_The ones we fought fell from the portal that 'Marth' came from. Where are the others coming from?"_

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn said.

"Of course." Chrom nodded in agreement.

Lissa tugged at Robin's coat, and smiled, "I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

Robin sighed, and followed Lissa as she ran off. "What could it possibly be..?" he asked, _"She is way too energetic."_

"The Shepherd's Garrison." Frederick said, following the two, "She probably wants to introduce you to Maribelle, her best friend, and the rest of the Shepherds."

"Well then…" Robin responded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, well, I decided to hold back a thing that I was considering putting into this chapter. It will come though, so watch your feels, man. Also, yes, I had the Risen Chief throwing random objects instead of Hand Axes, thought that might be a bit more fun.


	3. Chapter 2: March to Regna Ferox

_Chapter 2: March to Regna Ferox_

* * *

_Shepherd's Garrison_

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." Lissa exclaimed as she opened the door to the large building. It stood by a field with a few busted up training dummies, a stable, and an archery range- one that Robin was quick to note he saw Virion already there, firing arrows into a target.

He walked into the room, where there were several 'colorful' looking characters: a very muscular man with blonde hair, a woman in pink armor with curly brown hair, and a few others. He noted that Sully stood off to the side of the room, and she looked completely exhausted, and he could hardly blame her. Last night had been rough- and with the news he had heard at the castle, there was bound to be more.

"Lissa, my treasure!" A pampered sounding female voice called out, causing Robin to quickly turn his head to locate the source of the voice, which he quickly spotted. A Blonde haired woman wearing a pink outfit adorned with hearts ran into the room, her eyes set on Lissa. "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She said, jumping at Lissa, who caught her, smiles on both of their faces.

"Oh hey, Maribelle." Lissa said backing away from the noble-looking woman.

""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle shook her head looking at Lissa.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa replied, maintaining her 'lack of delicacy'. "…Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." she said slyly.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The muscular blonde man asked, looking at Lissa.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa giggled, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Never doubt the Vaike!" Vaike laughed, only to realize what Lissa had actually said, "...Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" The pink armored girl spoke up.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle said, noting the pink-armored girl's concern for Chrom.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa said, nodding at her.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" Sumia blushed as she responded to Lissa's comment.

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike asked, looking at Robin. "We already met Virion… so who's this guy?"

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" Lissa said, waving her arms towards him. Robin bowed as Lissa introduced him, it was kind of humbling, and he simply wanted to be friends to everyone.

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" Vaike asked before letting out a huge burp that made Robin giggle a bit.

"'m sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Robin said, with a strong touch of sincerity in his voice.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" Maribelle shook her head in total disgust, and then turned her head towards Robin, "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth!" She lifted her nose up and stormed off, which made Robin sigh.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia said, looking at Robin.

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa laughed, "But yeah, just give her time."

Robin turned his head as he heard the door to the barracks open, and cracked a slight smile as he saw Prince Chrom enter.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so—" Sumia said walking towards Chrom but stumbling and falling flat on her face, which made everyone in the room wince.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom exclaimed, reaching out his hand to Sumia, to help her to her feet. "...Those boots of yours again?"

Sumia blushed as she released her hand from Chrom's, "No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed, realizing she fuddled up her words terribly.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom said, authority in his voice.

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia answered.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace." Chrom elaborated, "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us." He said, after taking a deep breath, "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—"

"I volunteer!" Lissa cut off Chrom mid sentence to announce her willingness to go along for this mission.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike said, a strong will coming from his voice.

"I'll go as well." A soft sounding voice from the left said. Robin turned his head towards the sound of the voice, and to his surprise, he spotted a man in heavy armor. "...What? I've been here the whole time!" the man said, shaking his head at Robin and the others overlooking him.

"I... I, um..." Sumia stuttered, trying to speak up.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." She said, looking down, almost sure she'd be a problem.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom explained, clearly trying to raise Sumia's spirits.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia said, her voice still filled with an uneasiness.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom smiled as he spoke.

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia said, perking up.

"_Well, they're a couple of lovebirds…_" Robin thought as he looked around.

"The march to Ferox is about two to three days, so make sure you're prepared." Chrom said, looking at the Shepherds.

* * *

_Early Morning  
The Northroad_

Morning came swiftly- and Robin found himself being awoken by Lissa rather rudely, but he didn't exactly mind, he had to be up and ready. He looked skyward as the group met at the gates of the camp, ready to march along the "Northroad" which, Chrom had explained was a long trade route between Regna Ferox and Ylisstol.

He was also informed that there weren't any notable villages along it, despite the frequency of travelers, which did mean that any supplies they needed, they needed to have already. However, he knew that wasn't entirely the case- as overlooking a map that Chrom had given him, he spotted a small village, which should, by all means have a shop or two that could stock things they needed along the road, although Chrom was quick to point out how out of the way it was.

He let out a long sigh, and took in a breath of the morning air, which was slightly cool. Winter was fast approaching, and he could tell that the current pleasant weather wouldn't likely last— and he had also been told that once they reach Ferox proper, it was going to be cold. _Very Cold._

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom said firmly, overlooking the Shepherds.

"W-wait for me!" A voice called out, causing Robin to look back, and he spotted a man wearing green armor running up to the group.

"Stahl?" Chrom said, slightly puzzled at the green armored knight.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" The knight asked, panting as he caught up.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." Lissa said, shaking her head, and then looking back at Vaike. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" She shouted, clearly irritated at Vaike.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..." Vaike said, tossing off Lissa's complaint.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" Lissa complained.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!" Vaike retorted, swinging around his axe before turning to Stahl, "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..." Stahl said, clearly disappointed that he didn't get to eat the breakfast that was prepared for the Shepherds, a disappointment that Robin shared.

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin said, turning to Stahl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom said, apologizing for not fully introducing all of the Shepherds beforehand.

"Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd." Stahl responded, "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

* * *

_Midday_

Robin rubbed his eyes, looking forwards. A fight was not what he had wanted to find himself in, not now. But as he saw the shambling creatures in front of him, he knew he was in for one.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom shouted, spotting the shambling creatures himself.

""Risen"?" Robin asked, although he had a fair clue that Chrom meant the rotted creatures they were soon going be cutting down.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick answered swiftly, unwrapping his ornate lance.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom said to the rest of the group.

"_Like I could forget- those things are…"_ Robin thought spotting Lissa promptly rubbing her head as she remembered getting bashed in the head by a flying rock thrown by one of the larger "risen".

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe..." Vaike laughed, but quickly gained a look and sound of panic as he quickly realized his axe was not in his hands. "Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom said, his voice clearly serious, and rightfully so.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." Vaike said, his voice strikingly concerned.

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom stated. "Got a plan forming, Robin?"

"Well, my first concern is that Vaike doesn't have a weapon, so he's dead weight out here…" Robin said, with a sigh. "I'll have him follow Virion around for now."

"Might I make a suggestion, seeing that you do not yet know all of the Shepherds?" Frederick asked.

"Sure," Robin nodded.

"Have Stahl and Sully work together." Frederick said, looking at the two knights. "They frequently train together…"

"So they'd already know how the other fights, which would give them a distinct advantage when working together…" Robin said with a smirk, his eyes glaring at the Risen. "Well… here's my plan. Divide what we've got into teams: Sully with Stahl, Vaike with Virion, Chrom and I. Frederick, you keep Lissa safe as well." He stated. "Before we hit that bridge ahead, there's a good chunk of Risen on the sides of the road. We need to divide up and wipe them out— don't forget it'll likely take more than one good blow to kill these things. Once we reach that bridge, I'll get a new plan drafted up for the ones on the other side."

"Alright, Shepherds, you heard our tactician." Chrom said.

"…Why must I be watching over-" Virion started to say, but was quickly cut off by Sully.

"Because I'm not watching over your arse again..! You ready, Stahl?" Sully said, snapping the reins of her horse.

"As I'll ever be." Stahl responded.

"Well our first target is there!" Sully said, as the two charged towards a risen barbarian, brandishing an axe of its head.

"I'll strike first!" Stahl said, drawing his sword and slamming it into the barbarian's side. It quickly responded, but Stahl had already moved out of the way. Sully followed, but quickly realized Stahl's strike hadn't left her room to attack. "Uh— sorry Sully." Stahl responded.

"Doesn't mean we don't need to kill—" Sully responded, as an arrow flew straight into the barbarian. The barbarian fell backwards from the force of the arrow, the glow its eyes fading as it burst into magical smoke, nothing of it remaining. Sully let out a sigh, knowing Virion had killed that one.

"Well, there's still more, Stahl." Sully said, her eyes locking onto a couple Risen amongst the trees to their right. "They're gonna come straight at you, Stahl."

"I'll be ready for 'em." Stahl said.

* * *

Robin shifted his eyes, "Chrom." Robin said, looking at the sword-wielding Risen. "Don't attack just yet. Let him make the first move."

"Really? Why?" Chrom asked, readying Falchion.

"There's three of them, and you cannot take them down fast enough- you know how tough they are. You'll be dead before we can finish them off." Robin said, his eyes panning across the field. Two spear wielding Risen were approaching, in addition to the lone sword-wielder. "And while Frederick can, we need him to be ready to intercept the ones on the bridge, and he's also running a bit of double duty as a roadblock, so the risen can't reach Virion and Vaike either— and we certainly can't afford to let Lissa heal right now. These things will kill her if given the chance."

"So there's no way but to just grin and bear it then, Robin?" Chrom said, his grip on Falchion tightening.

"For now." Robin replied. "Heh. I've got a bit of a question for you…"

"Uh-oh, should I be worried?" Chrom asked, "besides the Risen, of course."

Robin shook his head. "When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?"

The swordfighter charged at Chrom and stabbed at him. Chrom avoided the blade, but was caught by the risen following the strike with a kick. "...because you were collapsed and without memory?" He answered Robin following a cough, and countered the risen with a quick slash that severed the Risen's left arm.

Robin's feet gripped the ground, but he knew he was in no position to strike- doing so would leave himself exposed, and pose a threat to his life and the plan he had set forth. "Really? Pity was your reason?"

Chrom grunted, as one of the lance wielding soldiers approached him. It thrust its lance, hitting him in the side, but it wasn't a serious wound, and Chrom immediately countered slashing at the risen, "Isn't that enough?" He said, as Falchion tore into the Risen's body.

"Didn't you ever stop to consider it may be a trap?" Robin asked, as he followed Chrom's attack up with a strike of his own, which Robin realized wouldn't be enough to kill the thing.

"Heh. That's what I have Frederick for." Chrom said nodding over at the knight who was guarding Lissa.

"But why didn't—" Robin said, but stopped his words as another lance wielding Risen approached.

"Listen, Robin, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it." He said as the Risen charged him. Chrom grunted in pain as the blow hit him clean in the chest. He swung Falchion around hacking it into the Risen's body. "Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?" He said, shrugging off the pain as he prepared to strike again- knowing it was do or die.

"No, of course not. I'm thankful for what you did. I truly am." Robin said, aiding Chrom in killing this particular Risen. "But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand."

Chrom quickly followed Robin's blow, severing the Risen's head from its body, which caused it to disintegrate. "Ha! I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture." Chrom said, clutching his chest, and breathing heavily, but looking at Frederick as he did.

"I can only offer advice, I'm afraid. You really should be more careful in the future." Robin said, moving to help Chrom stay standing, keeping his eyes on the swordfighter and the other lance wielder.

"I'm sorry, but no. If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing..." Chrom replied shaking his head.

"But—" Robin started to say, concern filling his eyes.

"Peace, Robin. I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to." Chrom cut Robin off, as they both backed up to a more defensible position.

"I... I understand. If that is your decision, then so be it." Robin said, watching the two Risen get back to their feet. "Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my peace of mind, if not your own?"

"I will. I promise." Chrom replied as the two Risen started their approach.

"Thank you, Chrom." Robin said, stepping in front of Chrom as the Risen approached, "One other question."

"What could this one be?" Chrom asked.

"Stahl mentioned a mage would be catching up with us… that woman there- is that her?" He said, looking at a woman walking up the Northroad. She wore a black and gray outfit, that's most notable feature was a large, wide brimmed hat, and carried what Robin could make out to be a tome and an Axe, specifically, the same axe that Vaike had been swinging around earlier.

"Yes… that's Miriel." Chrom said, waving his hand at the woman.

"The Captain, and he's being beset by these foul miscreations… that will not do." The woman said eyeing one of the Risen, particluarly the one with the lance. "_Fauillae!"_ she said, opening her red colored book, a ball of fire appearing in her hand, one that she promptly threw the fireball at the risen which incinerated it. Her appearance also caught the eye of Virion who shot an arrow into the swordfighter.

"Well, that worked out nicely." Robin said, "But Chrom, for your sake, do stay back in this next fight. You've done quite a bit for me already, and I want it clear- I don't want you _dying_ for me— feel free to attack these brutes if you've got the chance, but be careful."

"Alright…" Chrom replied.

"We've almost wiped out the first group- and made progress on getting to the bridge." Robin said, as he ran towards one of the lance wielding ones, firing a blast of magic as he did, blasting the thing to the ground. Chrom saw the opportunity and drove Falchion into it, destroying it. "Chrom..!" Robin exclaimed, but Chrom shook his head and ran back to a more defensible position.

"I know, I know, but if it weren't for that, we'd have one more live Risen getting up to attack us." He responded, "and from the looks of things, that's something we do not want right now."

"You're right about that… Frederick, take out that one!" Robin shouted, pointing his finger at a Risen that had crept up from the bridge.

"…At once." Frederick responded, glaring at the risen. "PICK A GOD AND PRAY!" Frederick shouted at the Risen, as his horse galloped at high speeds towards it. He swiftly brought his lance down onto the Risen, shattering its body with sheer force.

"Well, that was a bit dramatic." Robin said, looking at Frederick.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe… or lance." Chrom said, wrapping himself in makeshift bandages. "And he only says that when he means it."

Robin chuckled in response, but cringed quickly as he realized how bad Chrom's wounds really were. He looked over at Lissa who had a surprised look on her face. "Not yet.." He mouthed to her.

His eyes shot over to the right, as he watched Sully and Stahl both strike another risen, the _last_ risen on this side of the bridge… however he quickly realized it was still alive and was coming straight towards him. He braced himself, knowing there was little time to dodge as it ran towards him, but he did have time to prepare his thunder spell. The risen stabbed at him, and while the blow clearly stung, it was nowhere near enough to be of real concern, and he tossed two blasts of magic back at the thing, destroying it. "Well.. that's the last of this group…" He said, breathing heavily. "Lissa, ready your staff. Everyone else, form up in those towers at the bridge." Robin said, his eyes on the hills ahead— even here, he could make out, rather clearly, one of the risen. It was another one of the large leader ones, but that wasn't what he was afraid of. No, it was the others that were between their position and that one.

"Chrom! Are you alright?" Lissa exclaimed, running towards Chrom, her staff in hand.

"I'll be fine, Lissa." Chrom responded, as Lissa used the magic of her staff, healing Chrom's wounds "But thanks."

"Say, Miriel, isn't that…?" Robin asked looking at the red-haired mage.

"Ah.. you must be our new tactician, Robin- despite little basis for this hypothesis, I have a reason to believe this is correct…" Miriel looked at Robin with a quizzical look in her eyes.

Robin shook his head, questioning how this woman speaks. "Yes, I'm Robin, but anyways, isn't that Vaike's Axe?"

"Did someone find my Axe!?" Vaike said, turning around. "Whoa, it IS my Axe." He said, looking at the axe that Miriel was holding.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." She responded harshly.

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway." Vaike responded.

"_That man… he never takes an insult to heart._" Robin thought, sighing as he opened one of the vulneraries he carried- downing the bitter medicine, "_That takes a lot..."_

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands..." Miriel responded to Vaike's comment. "Permanently."

Robin looked around and let out a somewhat relieved sigh, as he braced himself. The next part of the fight would require a fair deal more out him. "Alright— looking at the current situation, I'm making a slight change to our formations…_now that Vaike is armed_, I'm having him move a bit closer to the action. Sorry Miriel- if you don't like Vaike, but I'm fairly sure you like living more than not working with him— fall behind him, but be careful. From what I can tell, this next group is a bit more hazardous, and the terrain doesn't favor us."

"So what is the entire plan, Robin?" Chrom asked, looking at Robin's face.

"Our first, and most obvious objective is making it across this bridge, without allowing the enemy to pick us off. Done recklessly, and we'll end up sending someone 'home' in a casket, and I- we don't want that to happen." Robin said, "To that end, Sully, Stahl, you two have the left side of the bridge, Chrom and I will move up the right side. Sully you lead your side, I'll take point on ours."

"You're up front, Robin?" Chrom asked, "You sure about that?"

"Yes, Chrom." Robin said, "It's only for the first part anyways— once we've baited them into position, we're going to charge across and wipe these things out."

"So basically, a trap." Chrom said.

"It'll work." Robin responded. "Once the enemy is on the bridge, Virion— I need you to kill the ones you can and we'll all move up together- a swift push will win this."

"Well, that sounds like a magnificent plan." Virion said, readying his bow.

Chrom and Robin both nodded, drawing their swords as they advanced on to the bridge. Sully and Stahl moved up by them, and almost on cue, two Risen, a swordfighter and a barbarian, both advanced. Robin held out his arm, signaling the Shepherds to hold their ground. He swallowed hard as the two approached.

He heard Sully cringe in pain as he looked to his left, the swordfighter had slashed at her, cutting into her chest. He watched as they both struck at the Risen. "VIRION! NOW!" Robin yelled back as he saw the opportunity, but quickly regained focus as the axe-wielding barbarian swung its weapon at him, which he managed to dodge by a swift backstep. He returned the attack with a thrust and Chrom joined him in the attack, and simultaneously, they pulled their swords from the barbarian, kicking it backwards. A singular arrow flew past his head as Virion fired, killing the risen. "Two down". Robin said, "a few more to go… Everyone! Now! Break across the bridge..!" He yelled, as the rest of the shepherds moved up, but the battle had yet to be won. Robin quickly turned towards a lance bearing risen soldier, and tossed two blasts of magic, which nearly blew it apart, but it wasn't enough, Sully was quick to kill the thing however.

"Vaike! Be prepared..!" Miriel said, noting the sword wielding Risen charge Vaike, brandishing a wide iron sword. Vaike took the hit to his exposed body, which left him bleeding profusely, but it didn't seem to stop him from swinging his axe through the Risen.

"What?!" Vaike exclaimed as the Risen's body convulsed, it wasn't exactly dead. "It's not dead?!"

"Vaike, it takes a bit more than that to kill these guys." Robin responded. It was then that he heard Sully scream. His eyes widened with terror. "_Did I make a mistake..?_" He shifted his gaze back at Sully. She was, as far as he could tell, bloodied, but not dead.

"Take this you bastard!" She yelled, driving her lance into the risen barbarian that had wounded her. It collapsed to the ground, but anyone could tell, it'd be on its feet soon enough.

"Sully! Fall back! Let Stahl cover you!" Chrom shouted, "That's an order!"

"Yes… Captain Chrom." Sully said, nodding at Stahl.

"Viron! Miriel..! Cover Sully!" Chrom commanded. He turned towards Robin, "Sorry to take over like that, but we can't lose Sully. She's pretty important."

"I'd have called for the same," Robin replied, turning back towards a Risen that was headed their way. He braced himself, but kept his stance loose. The Risen thrust its lance towards Robin, who tried to evade the blow, but the Risen swung its weapon in such a way that made evasion impossible, although Robin didn't sustain any major injuries. "_T__onitrua__!" _He yelled, tossing two blasts of magic. As the second one struck, Chrom seized the opportunity to take advantage of the Risen being weak and finished it off with a deft blow. "Nicely done." Robin said, nodding at Chrom.

Virion readied his bow and nodded at Miriel. One arrow flew into the barbarian which was chasing Sully and Stahl, followed by blast of fire. Another enemy down.

"Look out!" Robin called, turning swiftly.

"Son of a griffon..." Sully muttered under her breath as the remaining sword using Risen, the one that had attacked Vaike earlier, twisted itself back into action. However Stahl was quick to react, and before it could do anything, he had beheaded it.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. They only had to worry about that leader Risen.

"The Risen Chief…" Chrom said. "Looks pretty similar to the last one."

"Risen Chief?" Robin inquired.

"That what the council calls those big ones anyway. The one we killed in the forest was not the only one seen." Chrom explained.

"Ah, but this one… it's a bit different. Yes, I don't think we're gonna have much trouble with him." Robin said looking at their foe. "Lissa, get healing the wounded!" He called out.

"Right!" Lissa responded, running over to Sully first.

"What makes you say that?" Chrom asked.

"Look, he's not doing anything. It's like he doesn't even realize we're here. The last one attacked us recklessly when we weren't exactly expecting it- taking away any advantage we may have had." He said, "But with this one, we can sneak up on it…"

"So what's the plan then?"

"Stahl, Sully." Robin nodded at the two cavaliers. "You two- you're gonna hit first, when I give the signal, move in and wreck that Risen Chief. Be careful though, he's gonna hit a lot harder than the rest of the Risen… I'd suggest Stahl make the first move, since, as far as I can tell, he can take a hit a bit better than you, Sully— also, he has a Sword, which offers an advantage over the chief's axe in its design. Once you've done what you can, back up, and Chrom and I will move in…"

"Gotcha, but don't make any more comments on anyone being tougher than me!" Sully said, glaring back at Robin, taking hold of the lance she had taken from one of the Risen earlier.

"On the count of three then," Robin said, as all four nodded, each readying their weapons. Robin took in a breath- Stahl and Sully would lead the attack as planned, charging straight down the Northroad, and then he and Chrom would flank the Risen Chief from the side.

"One." Chrom said, as Robin nodded.

"Two."

"Three!" Chrom said, watching as Sully and Stahl snapped the reins of their horses. Stahl's steed leapt as he approached the Risen Chief. He quickly turned and implanted his blade into its side.

"My turn!" Sully exclaimed, driving her lance into the Risen Chief's chest, and quickly pulling it back as it tried to knock her off her horse with its hand, and strike Stahl with its axe.

"It fights like a big barbarian…" Robin said, as he ran alongside Chrom, their swords drawn.

"Well, that puts us at an advantage!" Chrom said, stabbing the Risen chief with Falchion. Robin watched as Chrom's blow landed and the Risen chief staggered back, letting loose a tremendous roar is it raised its axe-bearing hand into the air.

"Wrong move." Robin said, as the Risen exposed itself. He dashed in and sliced it vertically, and it fell backwards, dead.

"Thanks, friend." Chrom said, nodding at Robin.

"Proud to be, Chrom." Robin said back, sheathing his sword. "This battle's over."

"Finally and good riddance." Chrom said, sheathing Falchion. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..."

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick stated.

"Yes, especially as night falls." Robin said.

Stahl turned back and let out a long sigh of relief. "That… was a battle!" He said, clearly relieved. "Although, now I'm hungry…"

"Aww… Teach didn't get to do anything." Vaike complained.

"Besides wind up bloody…" Lissa said. "But don't feel too bad, Vaike."

Robin let out a hearty chuckle as he looked at the rest of the shepherds. _"I am truly grateful for you taking me in, Chrom. I… belong here. With these people… with friends."_

* * *

_The Next Day  
Near the Feroxi Border_

Robin tilted his head, looking at a white colored Pegasus. It was already armored, so he knew that it must have belonged to a Pegasus Knight, which judging by the looks of things, he assumed dead. Or risen. He couldn't quite tell, but what mattered was it was a Pegasus that no longer had a rider, which meant one of a few possibilities to Robin; taking a quick survey of the surroundings, the worst of them was quelled, however. Even so he knew he had to be careful- it could be a boon, or it could be a trap, and he couldn't be totally sure, "Well, what do we have here?" he said, rhetorically.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa called out, looking at the Pegasus.

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt." Chrom said, walking up to it. Robin made a quick note, recalling that Pegasi were said to be adverse to men, but, he had seen Chrom approach the Pegasi in the Ylissean stables before the meeting with Emmeryn, so that aversion wasn't that drastic. "Let's just have a look here..." He walked up to the pegasus, but it quickly neighed and nearly kicked him in the face. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" He stammered as he backed away from the pegasus.

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia called out from behind, but as she approached, she tripped, falling flat on her face.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom shook his head, and went to help her up, but she got up on her own. "...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She said with a sigh.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom replied in reference to the pegasus.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this..." She said, walking up to the Pegasus, "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." She said softly, and the pegasus stopped bucking around angrily. She placed her hand on the side of its face, and petted its mane, "Shhh..." She sounded like she was trying to get the Pegasus to calm down, but Robin note she was actually humming to it.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked, turning to Chrom and Lissa.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom said, his face showing a sense of bewilderment and awe at how easily Sumia had calmed the Pegasus, which moments ago had attempted to kill him.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia said, humbly turning her head down as she blushed from the compliments.

"I should say so!" Chrom replied.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia said, surprisingly firmly.

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom told her, and readied to signal the march to stop, but Sumia shook her head.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." She said, turning back to the Pegasus.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom replied signaling the others to keep moving.

"As you command, sir." She replied as Chrom turned to head back to the rest of the Shepherds.

* * *

_Regna Ferox_

"So you want to fight for me in the coming tournament, boy?" A tough, brown skinned warrior said, looking at 'Marth'. "Well, mind proving your skills against my current Champion- Lon'qu?" the warrior said, nodding at the silent man with scruffy hair.

"Very well." 'Marth' said, drawing Falchion from its sheath. "_…This might be a tough fight… If what I've heard from Owain was true, Lon'qu was a legendary fighter… I'll have to use everything I've got… but I can't go overboard, or I'll kill him…"_

"I'll make this quick." Lon'qu said, drawing his katana-like Killing Edge, ready to fight.

Marth nodded, "May the best warrior win." he said, and Lon'qu made the first move- charging straight towards Marth.

"_He's fast." _Lon'qu slashed at Marth, who rolled underneath his strike. "_But his technique has yet to truly be defined… it'll be over in an instant: I'm the better fighter."_ Marth turned swiftly, "Aether." He tossed Falchion in the air, leaping to evade another strike from Lon'qu, and swiftly bashed him in the chest, and swung Falchion around, placing a decent gouge in the Myrmidon's side.

"I-I submit…" Lon'qu said, falling to the ground, clutching his chest, as blood started to flow from his wound.

"…Someone get a Priest!" The black man called out. "Well boy— err, what was your name anyway?"

"Marth. My… name is… Marth, Khan Basilio." Marth responded.

"I don't know how you did that— unless you're actually the Hero King… Not a fighter yet has been able to best Lon'qu, but that's beside the point. What matters is you said you want to fight for me in the upcoming tournament?" Basilio said, a wide smile on his face.

"Yes… however, it is because I am in need of aid." Marth said, looking at the Khan.

"And what would that be, boy?" Basilio asked.

"A war will soon break out between Ylisse and Plegia… I request that you form an alliance with Ylisse. Prince Chrom and Lady Emmeryn will need Feroxi aid." Marth explained.

"Are you certain of that?" Basilio "A war? Oh great."

"Without Feroxi aid, Ylisse will fall, and soon thereafter, so will the world, however, if you aid Ylisse, Plegia's coffers are yours." Marth continued to explain.

"You speak if you've seen the future."

"I can't explain any more than what I have. I've shown you my strength- so…"

"I don't buy any of that 'destiny' crap, but you're one hell of a fighter. Win me this tournament, and Ylisse will have its alliance." Basilio laughed.

"That is good. I'll be back on the eve of the tournament." Marth said, turning and walking away from the Khan.

"Hey, don't you want a warm bed or somethi— he's gone?" Basilio said, calling after Marth, who had already out of sight.

"_Well… I may have to fight my father now, but now Ylisse will have its alliance no matter the outcome of this tournament… It wasn't until late into the war did Basilio join the fight…" _Lucina said, taking off her mask and taking in a deep breath. The sky was dark with clouds, snow drifted down around her as she stood by the gray stones of the Feroxi fortress. "_Owain… was he wrong about Lon'qu?... and the fact that Risen have already started appearing- and not just the ones who went through the portal with me… I hope this doesn't make things worse."_

"_And still… what of that white haired man with my father… why do I not recognize him..?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Why was writing this chapter so damn irritating? (Besides the Chrom/Sumia) Eh... I blame the support convo. I really want to sneak Robin/Chrom's convos in there, but this one happened at an odd time. Keep dem reviews comin'...!


	4. Chapter 3: An Icy Welcome

_Chapter 3: An Icy Welcome_

* * *

Robin didn't quite know what to think of the situation. He shivered as he walked- clutching the sides of his cloak to try to stay warm. He knew it was going to be cold- winter approaching, and they were heading into the mountainous north. However, he had no idea that it would be this cold. The wind howled as they climbed up the steep mountains- as Chrom and Frederick explained, Ferox was mostly mountainous terrain- however it was the approach to the fortress that stretched along the country's border, the Longfort, that was the worst of it. Snow fell from the gray skies, and the ground had gone from green to white- everything, as far as Robin could see, was covered in snow.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa's teeth chattered as she complained about the cold. Robin looked over at her- her light clothes were clearly not well for this weather: no wonder she was cold, especially considering he himself was shivering, and he had some of the thickest clothing in the group.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick responded, his face stern, but clearly caring, and his hands motioning for Lissa to approach. Robin could tell though, that Frederick, like everyone else was having a time with the cold weather.

"_Well, he does certainly care for them."_ Robin thought, looking away from Frederick and Lissa for a moment and back to the road in front of them. He quickly shook his head and did a double take, as he saw a massive building in front of him. It was rather tall, at least as large as the walls that surrounded Castle Ylisstol, and clearly fortified. He panned his eyes- he couldn't see an end to the mighty fortress. "So this is the fortress?" He said.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the southern border of Regna Ferox." Chrom responded.

"So, we're finally here— Ferox." Robin said, "it certainly is impressive, but…"

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Frederick explained, "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." He continued, shifting his gaze from Robin to Chrom.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." Chrom replied, before raising his voice to speak to all of the present Shepherds. "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." He said loudly and with a commanding confidence.

Robin nodded in compliance as the Shepherds approached the Fortress. As they approached, though, he noticed something. The soldiers of the Fort were readying weapons, and forming into tight ranks. He knew that unless Chrom managed to diffuse the situation, this was going to quickly escalate into a battle- and with the snow, and the fierce winds, it might not go all too well, not to mention the fact that they bore no ill will against these soldiers. He quickly turned to Frederick, who nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." Frederick said to Chrom before Robin could speak.

"What?! Why?" Chrom responded.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe." Frederick answered. "Loath as I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this."

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all." Chrom replied with a hint of anger at Frederick's continued mistrust of Robin, "So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

Robin took in a deep breath, the icy air hitting his lungs making him cringe, but he quickly started formulating a plan. "We'll need to be careful. I understand that the Feroxi prefer a straight fight, but that doesn't stop anyone from using a tactic like hitting us from behind— this fortress is absolutely massive, and we can't tell if they're fielding troops out of sight. I'd suggest having someone mobile and dependable…" Robin turned a swift glance towards Frederick, "stay out of the main fight to watch our rear- and from there, we can focus on the rest of the battle… I'm sure we can count on someone like Frederick for that job- other than that…" Robin continued, popping a piece of candy into his mouth, "We divide into teams like the last fight. Sully and Stahl did certainly work well together— but the rest of them… it'll depend on conditions once things are actually underway. However, Chrom, I think we'd all prefer it if there isn't a battle."

"You're right about that, Robin… also, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get those candies?" Chrom said.

"Back in …Southtown, was it?" Robin replied.

"You'll eat anything won't you?" Chrom said with a sigh.

"Hey, they're pretty good." Robin laughed as the group approached the longfort.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A woman's voice called out from above. Robin and Chrom both lifted their heads to see who had spoken- it was a woman in heavy green armor, her short blonde hair flowing into her armor. She held a long spear in her hand and a heavy shield in another.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom answered, trying to keep his tone respectful as possible, walking forward.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" the woman responded, lifting her javelin.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick said, his voice strong and unshaken.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" the Freoxi commander shouted back.

"B-brigand? Now see here—" Frederick responded, a clear sense of anger in his voice.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." The commander said, menacingly.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick snapped, his voice that of strict anger- something Robin hadn't heard.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm!" The woman retorted back, sarcastically, "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?" Chrom gritted his teeth, and prepared to draw Falchion, ready to prove his identity. "Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Captain Raimi?" One of the knights on top of the Longfort responded to her.

"On my mark—…"

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen—" Chrom pleaded.

"I've heard quite enough!" Raimi shouted back turning towards the knight she spoken to moments ago. "Attack!"

The knights immediately threw their javelins down towards Chrom, who tried to shield himself with his arm out instinct, even though he knew that would do nothing, but as he did, he found himself being grabbed by someone, dragged upwards and out of the way. "Sumia…?" He said, hanging onto the Pegasus Knight's Arm, placing his foot in the stirrup of her Pegasus, which helped him get a hold of himself and up onto the Pegasus's back as he glanced down- no less than four javelins had landed where he stood.

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." Sumia said, as Chrom sat in front of her. They circled around over the Longfort and noted Raimi walking back to a fortified entrance as knights locked the doors to the fortress— if they wanted in, it was bound to be an intense fight.

"Uh...right." Chrom replied, swallowing as he did, not being particularly fond of flying.

"You'll be fine." Sumia said, with a smile.

Chrom blushed a bit but turned his eyes back down on the knights— and then he spotted it- the Feroxi were readying Archers. "Sumia! Archers!"

The word sent a jolt down Sumia's neck- Arrows were indeed the most lethal thing a Pegasus Knight could face: coupled with their own light armor, they faced the threat of an archer killing their mount while it was in the air, which usually meant a fatal fall afterwards. "Right!"

They quickly landed near the rest of the Shepherds, and Chrom planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia said, still staring at Chrom.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom said, a solid relief in his voice, "If it weren't for you, I'd resemble a pincushion right now… And this— is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her..." Sumia said, petting the mane of her mount.

"Well, many thanks to you both." Chrom said, still clearly relieved.

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa said with a slight laugh.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick said, shaking his head and reminding everyone that there was a battle at hand.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Robin shouted, pointing towards the groups of Feroxi soldiers on the outside of the fortress.

"All right. The Feroxi way it is!" Chrom said, drawing Falchion. "Frederick, you heard the plan earlier, cover the rear!"

"Right," Frederick said, turning his horse down the road, readying his Silver Lance.

"Chrom… I think it would be best if you worked with Sumia." Robin said, and Sumia immediately blushed at hearing Robin's words. "There's a lot of ground that needs covering… and they've got archers up now, so you're going to have to stay low, Sumia."

"Right…!" Sumia said in tandem with Chrom.

"Sully, Stahl- you two did great together when we fought those Risen… keep it up." Robin said swiftly, he knew he'd have to get this plan organized, and swiftly if they were going to win this little skirmish. Virion, cover Lissa, Vaike, cover Miriel… Everyone, we're taking the west side first, then we'll loop around, and take the east before taking the fortress itself."

"And to make it clear," Chrom said loudly, "Try _not_ to kill these people! We're not at war with Ferox. They may be trying to kill _us_, but we're fighting to maintain we're not Brigands, not remove all doubt from their minds. So do hold back a little."

"Right!" Vaike said soundly. "But Teach will still be handing out _lessons!_"

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched...?" Chrom muttered as he and Sumia stopped by a large, snow covered tree, just out of sight of a Feroxi archer.

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" A voice called out Chrom causing his heart to race as he looked around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom said, holding Falchion, ready to strike.

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he—" the voice responded.

"BWAAAH! Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom yelped as he noticed the heavily armored knight standing in front of him.

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—" Kellam responded.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely—" Chrom responded, breathing heavily.

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Kellam responded.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Chrom said, with a direct tone of relief in his voice.

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." Kellam said, his voice as low as ever.

"You almost sound disappointed." Chrom said, looking over at the Feroxi troops.

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Kellam said, turning to his left as strong steps in the snow could be heard.

"Chrom! Is everything alright…?" Robin exclaimed, "wait… who's this?"

"Yes… I was just surprised by Kellam here." Chrom responded, and Sumia let out a quick giggle.

"Kellam..?" Robin asked, "Who's that?"

"This… silent knight here." Chrom said, "I thought you had already met him..?"

"Apparently not. I didn't even know we had any other heavy armor users besides Frederick." Robin said, "But that's quite a boon to our plans… of course, why didn't I know of him before that battle with the Risen earlier…!"

"Sorry… I guess I'm just easily missed." Kellam said. "So you're Robin, our tactician..?"

"Yes." Robin said, with a smile.

"Well, now that you know I'm here, what do you want me to do?" Kellam asked.

"Hmmm… Well, you're in heavy armor. That means you—" Robin said, looking over at the enemy. "Try to draw attention to yourself."

"That… is the problem. I'm not too good at that." Kellam responded. "People ignore my existence all the time."

"Well, make these Feroxi notice you- and start by putting that Archer into the ground…!" Robin said, "Sully and Stahl will follow that up, and afterwards, we'll mop up this side, and swing around. We're sticking to the plan."

"If you say so…" Kellam said, marching off towards the Feroxi.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Chrom asked.

"It's our best option." Robin replied.

* * *

"Take this!" Kellam yelled, throwing a Javelin at the Feroxi archer, striking the man in the leg. Kellam quickly raised his shield and backed away, as the archer readied his bow. The arrow flew straight into his shield, as two galloping horses shot past him.

"Well, if you're Bull and I'm the Panther— I guess this one's the Panther's." Stahl said, swinging his sword at the Archer, who collapsed to the ground in agony.

"Nice one, Stahl." Sully responded with a smirk on her face. "But we've got a long way to go!" Sully said, turning her mount, although things were made much harder by the snow. "..and there's more coming!" Stahl quickly brought his sword around following a Feroxi soldier slamming his lance into Stahl's mount, which nearly unhorsed him- but he managed to maintain control, and quickly struck the soldier twice- which caused the soldier to collapse, but Stahl noticed the man getting back to his feet by time he was already out of position.

"Virion!" Robin called out, as he noticed another soldier running straight towards the edge of the castle. It was far too late, however, as the soldier's spear hit Virion straight on, before he could fire his bow.

"How…" Virion muttered, looking past the man, managing to use a quick bit of foot work to elude him taking his life, but an arrow from an archer managed to strike him, although with the soldier occupied with being face down in the snow, Virion made a quick effort to return fire. He breathed heavily, as Chrom and Sumia ran past him and struck down another one of the Feroxi archers.

"Hang in there..!" Lissa said, looking at Virion, her staff ready, but a quick signal from Robin dissuaded her from using it.

"Oh, I will, my dear lady…" Virion said, pulling another arrow from his quivver and firing it at the enemy archer who had struck him, as Vaike leapt up from behind him.

"Time for a lesson!" Vaike shouted, bringing his axe down against the Soldier who had moments ago stabbed Virion. "You hurt some of the Vaike's friends, and teach don't like that." He said.

"Shut it, you brigand!" The Soldier responded, planting his lance into Vaike's chest.

"Do you really think a wound from that's gonna stop teach?" Vaike responded, his hands gripping the shaft of his enemy's lance- blood falling from his wound and staining the snow. "Didn't think so!" He said, pulling the lance from his chest- but as he did, the pain from doing so caused him to accidentally let go of his opponent's weapon, which made Robin and Virion gasp.

"Vaike!" Robin shouted, "you—"

However, Stahl quickly rode up and put his blade into the back of the soldier, who collapsed to the ground, blood running from his mouth. He wasn't dead, but it was clear to anyone that without medical attention he might die, which made Chrom shake his head.

"Alright…!" Robin said, looking at the Feroxi guard. "They're down… I don't think they're getting up soon enough to rejoin the fight. Time to swing back the other way, and hit the guards on the roof hard— then we can deal with that "Captain Raimi"." Robin said, with confidence.

"Not before we tend to our wounded… hopefully we can end this before any of these Feroxi die." Chrom said, he and Sumia swinging around past Robin.

"You're right about that, Chrom." Robin said, as Kellam ran up to him.

"Lissa! Deal with Vaike..!" Chrom commanded. "Virion will be fine for now, but—"

Lissa nodded in compliance as the shepherds changed their momentum. "Thanks…" Vaike responded as Lissa healed him. Virion sighed, his eyes still pained as Lissa scrambled around, trying to heal everyone.

"How's Sumia doing?" Robin asked, "this is her first battle, isn't it?"

"Oh- I'm doing fine..!" Sumia responded, her Pegasus marching through the snow beside Chrom and Robin.

"That's good." Robin responded. "But be careful- I'm sure all of us would be shocked if you died out here, especially Chrom."

Chrom shook his head at Robin and let out a sigh, "…of course, he's right." He muttered, although his voice wasn't heard over Sumia's reply to Robin.

"I-I'll be careful..!" Sumia's response was swift, and accompanied by a blush.

"Right." Robin said, eying the next group of Feroxi soldiers. "This fight may be a bit harder than the last. Keep your guard up, everyone— Chrom, lead the way once Lissa's done taking care of Virion."

Chrom nodded in compliance at his friend and tactician, "It already feels as though Robin has been a Shepherd forever." He muttered back, "It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along…"

"Fire forges friendships fast…" Robin said, hearing Chrom, and waving a couple quick hand signals.

"Everyone! We're going to crash thru on my mark!" Chrom said, nodding at Robin. "I'm going to lure them out- then we hit them head on."

Robin nodded, his eyes falling on the enemy soldiers as Chrom walked forward, picking up a small rock. He took in another breath of the sharp, icy cold air, as Chrom threw the stone, which struck a Feroxi swordfighter in the nose. "Well, that's one way to disturb a hornet's nest."

The fight was on them quickly, a Soldier with a lance in hand ran towards Chrom and struck him with the side of his weapon, but Chrom quickly slashed at him, leaving him bloodied. However the fight left Chrom exposed to an Archer's shot. However a quick warning from Sumia allowed Chrom to prevent the arrow from striking anything important- a small injury to his arm and a dent in his shoulder armor was a small price to pay for protecting his heart. "EVERYONE! NOW!" Chrom yelled, waving his hand forward and darting towards the fight, Falchion held high.

Stahl and Sully were the first to hit fight- they quickly circled around a soldier, and with consecutative strikes, brought him, bloodied and broken to the ground. "Quick and dirty…!" Sully said, "I like it."

"No, that was all you." Stahl responded.

Robin, ran, along with Kellam, and crossed blades with the swordfighter, as Vaike bashed the Soldier who had fought Chrom into the walls of the Longfort. Robin sighed, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep his head on not only the fight in front of him, but the battle as a whole. Thing were moving well, as far as he could tell. A shout of pain from an enemy archer lead to a slight mistake on his end, and he found that had Kellam not intervened, he'd be in a lot more pain than expected- the swordfighter slashed a gash across his chest, but the wound wasn't critical, thanks to the knight. Of course, Robin managed to pay his attacker back with a solid, strong blow, that left the man gasping for air. Robin found he had to shout a warning however, as both he and the man he was fighting got back to their feet- the man quickly turned to Sumia. "Sumia, to the air! Now!"

"Right!" Sumia replied as her mount took off, Chrom dashed back to her aid- and planted his blade into the side of the opportunistic swordfighter, who collapsed to the ground again- blood staining the snow red, but his pained breathing was clear: he was alive.

Again, however, everyone had a chance to catch their breath: the immediate fight was over. Chrom looked back at everyone. "You all still with me, right?" he asked.

A swift nod of compliance was all he needed, as he turned to Robin.

"What's the enemy formation look like up there, Chrom?" Robin asked, his eyes shifting across all of the shepherds. It seemed only he and Chrom were injured in that fight, but it didn't matter, as Lissa ran to their aid.

"There's more soldiers topside than down here, and we'll likely have to face all of them at once…" Chrom said.

"There's always a way." Robin said, tracing a quick roughly edged map in the snow with his finger. "We take out this door here…"

"There's an enemy knight there." Chrom pointed out, using a stick to point into Robin's map. "The Captain is here— and the main force of enemies is there."

"What about the other door…? Was my plan… No wait, their formation is symmetrical. There's a knight there too.?" Robin pointed at the opposite side of his shoddy map.

"I think so..!" Sumia said nodding at Chrom.

"Well then, here's my plan— we're going to_ stay together_. With a formation like that, they're expecting us to divide our force. Instead, we're going to take out this knight here as soon as we open that door. Then we'll sweep across, before centering our force on the captain. Priority targets are Archers— remember that." Robin explained. "Chrom, bust open that door when you're ready—"

"Actually, I took the keys from one of the guards." Chrom said, dangling a key in front of Robin.

"Well then, _open_ the door when you're ready." Robin said, with a smirk.

Chrom nodded as he walked up to the door, slipping the keys into the keyhole, and placing his foot on the door. He held out his hand and motioned with his fingers, "_Three… Two… One…!"_, "NOW!" Chrom shouted, and an arrow from Virion flew past him, lodging itself in the Knight's armor. Robin darted past, his sword in hand, and he bashed it into the Knight's Armor.

"_Well, not the smartest move, but…"_ Robin thought, as the knight brought his lance around and smashed him over the head. He wanted to yell in pain, but suppressed it. "_I'm not trying to kill anyone."_ He quickly brought his sword around, and using the pommel, cracked it against the Knight's helmet. He could tell, as the knight fell to the ground, that he had knocked his foe out, as Sully and Stahl rode past him. He turned his eyes as a swordfighter attacked Stahl, and they both brought their weapons to bear upon him, but he rolled away from them before they could finish him off. "Sully, break away from Stahl and cover the path!" Robin shouted, taking his blade and slashing at an enemy fighter wielding a large hammer. He rolled back as the fighter swung the inordinate weapon at him, but he realized it might not be enough, "_this is really… going to hurt." _ He thought, but he found himself being shoved to ground by Kellam before the enemy could strike him with the Hammer.

"They'll have to get through me…!" Kellam said, bashing the fighter back with his shield. Robin nodded, thanking Kellam for his quick actions as he slashed again at the fighter, who fell to floor clutching his gut in pain.

Robin sighed as he picked up the weapon the Fighter was wielding, "Well, I'll take this… You don't need it anymore… But…" He said, eyeing Vaike. "'Teach' might."

"You called!?" Vaike responded, running towards Robin, Miriel not far behind.

"You think you can use this?" Robin said, handing the large hammer to Vaike.

"You bet I can…!" Vaike responded.

"Well, just don't _kill _anyone with it." Robin said. "But if it's useful.." He noted Miriel shaking her head.

He turned back to keep an eye on the unfolding fight as Virion trade fire with a Feroxi archer. He was quick to tell it was a ruse, as Sumia swept down, planting her lance into the archer's chest- another foe down. "_Chrom and Sumia are working well…_"

Sumia took in a deep breath after that attack- her heart raced in her chest "Chrom… am I doing well?" She said, "Or…"

"You're doing great Sumia." Chrom replied.

"Oh thank you!" She quickly responded, but her eyes caught wind of the wounded sword fighter, and her hands clutched her lance. "_Was he headed my way…?" _She thought, but her worries were quickly abated by the man running towards the right, and upon her revelation of where he was going, tried to call out a warning, "Sully!" however, all she did was get Sully to look her way, which lead to her being caught off guard and struck.

"Dammit!" Sully exclaimed, as the swordfighter struck at her. She quickly brought her lance around and knocked the man out cold, face down on the snow-covered brick.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry, Sully!" Sumia called out, "I tried… but I guess I'm useless..!"

Sully turned back, shaking her head in response, and brought herself back into position as Lissa ran up to heal them both.

Sumia rubbed her eyes turning back, as Chrom called out to her. She wasn't flying, but that left her exposed to a different threat. Another Feroxi fighter ran up, and bashed her with an axe. She could feel it cutting through her body and let out a sharp scream that got everyone's attention. The sharp pain was the focal point of her attention, but she turned and plunged her lance into the fighter, and pulled it back, ready to strike again. As the man reeled from Sumia's counter attack Chrom charged in, and struck the man with Falchion, rolling back before Sumia dove in and drove the man to the ground with another blow.

She tried to catch her breath, but quickly found that attempting to do so caused her more pain. Tears rolled down her face, as she desperately tried to keep her composure. "LISSA! NOW!" Chrom called out to his sister, paying little attention to Vaike and Miriel's fight with an enemy Archer, who was just out of range of Sumia. "You'll be alright, Sumia…!" Chrom said looking at the gaping wound in her chest.

"T-thank you, Chrom…" Sumia choked out as Robin ran back to her.

"Sumia..!" Robin shouted, however he knew he had to keep the fight moving- they had almost secured victory. He quickly turned towards a swordfighter and readied a blast from his thunder spell, which Kellam quickly responded to, knocking the Swordfighter to the ground. "Once you're good to rejoin the fight, help take this guy down… then we can move on the Captain..!"

"Right…!" Sumia responded, as the soothing magic from Lissa's staff sealed her bloody wound. "Chrom…Robin Needs us! Oh… I hope I don't mess this up..!"

"You won't." Chrom said, following Sumia as she flew straight at the swordfighter and bashed him over the head with her lance, ready to step in, but quickly found that her strike was enough. He smirked as she flew back past him.

Robin let out a deep sigh of relief, however that sigh was quickly cut off as his eyes glanced to his left.

"You want a piece of the Vaike!?" Vaike shouted.

"Shut it, imbecile." Vaike's opponent responded, thrusting his lance forward, ramming it into Vaike's chest- a scene that Robin had seen moments earlier in the battle. Vaike cringed, swinging his axe into the side of his heavily armored opponent. It was a fast fight however, as they both backed away, and Vaike dropped his Axe. Miriel let out a deep, concerned sigh, as she went to bring him his weapon back, but Vaike had other ideas.

Vaike took hold of the massive hammer that Robin had given him earlier. "That's enough back talk!" Vaike shouted, swinging the hammer with massive force, and bashed in the knight's armor. It was clearly a lethal attack, as the spray of blood from the knight's armor suggested. "CLASS DISMISSED."

Robin gasped, but said nothing, knowing Chrom would deal with Vaike later, and turned towards the Captain. "Chrom?" He called out, readying his thunder tome as they approached the Feroxi captain.

"Right.." Chrom said, readying Falchion. "Time to end this battle..!"

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" Captain Raimi shouted as the two approached.

Lightning crackled in Robin's hands as he stared at the Feroxi captain. He ran forward, tossing a blast of magic straight at her. She cringed as the blast hit her, and threw her javelin. Robin dove out of the way, letting the weapon glide down the stairs behind him, impaling itself into the heavy wooden door. Robin tossed another blast towards her, and Chrom ran straight into the fight, slashing at Raimi, but she managed to step out of the way of Robin's attack, and knocked Chrom to the ground with her shield. Chrom grunted, as he got back to his feet, quickly grasping Falchion, it having fallen out of his hands moments before.

Raimi quickly turned and tossed her weapon towards Robin, who dodged it deftly and tossed back another blast of magic, which hit her clean in the face, and leaving her open to attack by Chrom. Chrom quickly swing Falchion, it cutting through her armor, and slicing her skin. "T-that's Falchion..! And…"

"Right…" Chrom said, as he turned back towards Robin, moving so he wouldn't be in Robin's attack path.

"You're Finished!" Robin shouted, tossing another blast of magic straight at Raimi, who was too stunned, having been cut by Chrom's Falchion to avoid it. The blast blew her off her feet, and she slammed into the ground, still breathing, but hardly capable of carrying on.

"Then your claims were...true..." Raimi said, struggling to her feet, which Chrom was quick to help her back up.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors." Raimi responded, after getting back up on her feet, and quickly bowing before Chrom, "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." She continued, enthusiastically.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom said, as Raimi opened one of the large fortress doors, and a few priests with healing staves bolted out, to tend to the wounded.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." Robin said, noting the Feroxi Captain's change in tune since her defeat mere moments ago.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick responded, having made his way to the rest of the shepherds after seeing Lissa give him the signal that the battle was over. "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." He grumbled to himself as he finished his approach.

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked looking around and shaking her head at her staff, which no longer emitted its normal blue glow, its innate magic consumed by Lissa's constant use.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom responded, entering the hall, following Raimi.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Geez, I _hated _writing that chapter. At least up to 4 now, so less irritating chapters (2 and 3 can burn!)... also, at least nothing outside of skirmishes, some Xenologues, the Anna arc, and 24 are gonna suck like this one did... Reviews are very appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4a: Icy Winds

_Chapter 4a: Icy Winds  
_

* * *

Robin sighed, looking at the ceiling of the fortress. Ever since meeting Chrom, he's been in fight after fight, but he knew, with his knowledge, it was what he was meant to do. Besides, these people were friends- or at least he hoped they'd be. He rolled his eyes as he lay in the cot in that small room, lit by dimming torchlight. The previous day had drained him, and he wanted little to do but close his eyes and sleep while he could.

According to Raimi, it was a day's ride by carriage to the great Feroxi Arena, which was not only as its name suggests, an arena, but also the seat of power for the Khans. Ferox was nation where strength and cunning ruled supreme. No noble blood or politics at play- just strength of arms, of company and courage brought total respect amongst the Feroxi: a system far different from the Ylissean Monarchy and its rule by the Exalts, or the Plegian Theocracy- a nation ruled by a religion. It was an interesting system, Robin thought, but he shifted his mind away from it. The only thing that mattered was the alliance, and that was to be handled by Chrom, the only thing that mattered to him was making sure Chrom stayed alive to secure that alliance, and to that end, he needed to get to sleep: having a tired tactician was about as good as having no tactician.

Sleep wouldn't come easy though. It was still icy cold. Sure it was significantly warmer in the fortress than outside in the freezing wind, but that was of little comfort to Robin, who still had aching bruises and tired muscles from the fights that had plagued them throughout the march to the longfort, and realized he wanted little more than a nice warm bed to lay down in, and the fact that tomorrow was going to be busy was not helping in the least. So he laid there and ultimately lifted his hand up over his face, and stared at the strange purple brand on it. He found himself questioning it- why was it there, what did it mean, and did he always have it? He didn't know, and for some reason, that bothered him, but he realized questioning it was only going to keep him up longer, so he let his hand fall back down, and pulled the woolen blanket around him ever tighter, and closed his eyes, letting out a long yawn.

* * *

"_Marth?!" Robin called out, "Are yo__—__"_

"_Don't worry about me..!" Marth quickly turned and ran his sword through a Risen barbarian. "Cover Chrom!" he shouted, ever nimble on his feet. Robin shook his head, looking at the swordsman- he was injured, badly. Blood flowed from wounds on his chest and side, and by Robin's guess, he wouldn't last much longer. Not without aid, anyways. He knew he had to stay where he was and protect Marth from further attack- to buy time for Lissa to arrive and heal him._

"_I'm sorry, but no." Robin replied. "Sumia and Frederick have the Prince, and he's in a much safer spot than you. You're one of us now, Marth__—__ I consider you a friend, and I won't let friends die fighting alone, no I'd rather die myself."_

"…_But…" Marth responded, blocking a blow from the barbarian. _

"_Candidus Ignis, divina flamma… Meteoron percutite!" Robin made his answer to Marth's command clearer by casting a swift fire spell, which dropped a flaming ball of destruction from above, incinerating Marth's opponent._

"_Thank you… but Chrom needs you. Go." Marth said, turning towards Robin. His sword gleamed in the fire-lit sky._

"_No. He's fine. I'm here because you need me." Robin responded. "There's more Risen coming- and we cannot lose someone with skills like yours."_

"_Very well then, but…" Marth said shaking his head. _

_It was then that he heard it: loud baying, like that of a pack of hunting dogs. It frightened Robin, because it wasn't a noise he was expecting, and the howling sounded… unnatural. "What…?" Robin's eyes went wide as he looked around. He was certain that whatever was making that sound was not friendly, not in the least. The howling got louder, and his heart raced. He looked around frantically, trying to get his eyes on the source of the noise. _

"_What is.." Marth muttered, holding his sword at the ready, backing up, placing his back against Robin's. _

"_I'm not sure and if you don't know…" Robin said, worry filling his voice._

_His gaze quickly turned towards a lone bush as he heard rustling coming from it, and was quick to alert Marth, who promptly spun around. "Candidus…" Robin began the incantation for his fire spell, as Marth readied his blade. He swallowed hard as he spotted the enemy, a risen archer atop a vicious looking decayed wolf- its body black, and it bore a strikingly red mane. He quickly finished the spell's incantation and flung the attack forward, setting the risen and the wolf ablaze. Marth quickly followed up the spell with a deft sword strike, which killed both. "Nicely done.." He quickly replied turning to another foe. He steeled himself as it charged- the risen using an axe to knock Marth back, his body slamming into the ground hard. He tried to cast his spell but the words he spoke drifted on the wind, yielding no tangible result. He reached for his sword, but was pinned to the ground by the wolf as he did. He snapped his eyes shut- the wolf's mouth open wide. It lunged forward and proceeded to clamp down on his nose. He swung his sword upward, hoping to kill the creature before it devoured his face…_

* * *

"BWHAARRGG!" Robin exclaimed, his eyes shooting wide open. "RISEN! WOLVES! RISEN RIDING WOLVES!"

"Bwhaarrgg?!" Robin heard Lissa's laughter before everything came into focus. "Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS!" She continued to laugh.

"Lissa, gods bless it... I was fast asleep!" Robin exclaimed, everything clear to him now- he lied back down momentarily in the cot in the Longfort, and slight traces of sunlight filtered through the tiny window into the room. He let out a deep sigh- he had indeed fallen asleep, and found himself having a rather strange nightmare.

"And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently." She cheerfully responded. "But… you needed to get up anyways. You need to go shopping and get me a new staff— I mean… err… Chrom needs you to help with purchasing of new supplies…_AND _you've got that strategy meeting later too."

Robin yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms and shaking his head, ruffling his hair. "I know— you broke your staff healing Vaike in that battle… We also may need Vulneraries."

"Right." Lissa laughed, trotting out of Robin's small room.

Robin shifted his eyes around, and picked his coat up off the bed- it was cold last night, and it was cold now, he thought, realizing he must have slipped out of the coat and used it as another blanket while he was sleeping. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. The night wasn't particularly pleasant- between the cold and that nightmare, he was surprised he got any sleep at all.

After pulling his coat over himself and fastening, he looked around the dimly lit room and put on the pair of gloves Chrom had given him before they had set out, which was a gesture he much appreciated- he was sure that without them, his fingers would surely have frostbite. "Well… I've got a lot to do today…"

* * *

_Late Morning_

"A ghost?" Robin said, chuckling slightly as he walked out of the mess hall. "That can't be… I refuse to put stock in such things."

"What of a ghost?" Kellam said, walking up to Robin and tapping him on the shoulder.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Robin let out surprised scream, quickly turning around. "…Oh!" he said, letting out a sigh of relief and holding his chest. "It's you, Kellam!... You surprised me."

"Sorry." Kellam deftly apologized. "You look a little worried…"

"Well, there IS something troubling me. I just heard from Stahl of a strange incident that has even the Feroxi scared. A baffling phenomenon that defies explanation." Robin said, shaking his head.

"Goodness! Like what?!" Kellam asked.

"Well, apparently, when breakfast was going on, drinks materialized on the table. Also, there was one more cup than people present. But everyone denies that they brought the cup or served the drinks! It's most peculiar… and made me miss breakfast." Robin explained, "Stahl and a couple of the Feroxi claimed it to be the work of spirits."

"It's not a ghost." Kellam said.

"Oh, of course it's not. I just don't know what it could possibly—"

"It's me. I served the drinks this morning." Kellam answered.

"You? …But wait. Why would you bring one cup too many?" Robin raised his eyebrows puzzlingly at Kellam.

"That's my cup. I guess it's just that no one ever… notices me…" Kellam said, his voice dropping off.

"What?! That's almost as absurd as the ghost theory!" Robin exclaimed, turning his head for a brief moment, only to notice when he turned back that Kellam was gone. "Ugh… where did he go…?" Robin said, sighing. He shook his head and looked back down the hall. "Oh… staves…" He said and started walking.

"Robin!" Stahl said, walking towards him.

"Oh hello, Stahl. I've found what happened at Breakfast." Robin said, still clearly tired.

"Really?" Stahl responded.

"It was Kellam. Not some spirit." Robin said.

"Oh. It was Kellam? I never noticed he was even there." Stahl responded.

"So it seems…" Robin said, "How was breakfast besides that..?"

"Not that good- and I enjoy most anything…" Stahl responded. "You didn't miss much."

"Well that's something of a relief." Robin chuckled. "Anyways… I've got to go pick up that Staff for Lissa, and at least one more Vulnerary so we're set for whatever may happen on the road- or over the days to come."

"Chrom has you shopping?" Stahl asked.

"Yes." Robin nodded walking into a large room that opened to the outside, exposing everyone to frigid air. A few token merchants lined up near the fortress, and many horse drawn carriages were lined up. It wasn't the busiest market, but considering this place was a fortress, not a town, that was to be expected. Although since it was also a waypoint for merchants bound to and from Ylisse, it wasn't entirely empty. Robin sighed and then shivered- he didn't like the cold. His eyes panned across the few merchant stalls. He tilted his head at one towards the end- it sat beside a cart and appeared to be run by a strikingly familiar looking man. Robin looked at him- and it took him a moment to discern why the redhead looked so familiar, although he wanted to slap himself when he realized it: the man wore a coat not unlike his own.

However his staring caught the man's attention swiftly, and the redhead walked towards Robin, a curiously wide smile on his face. "Fluff is up..!" The man said, looking at Robin. His voice carried a strange, eccentric accent, and Robin couldn't help but chuckle slightly at it.

"Well, that's… certainly a way to say hello." Robin replied to the man. "Are you a merchant perchance?"

"Not exactly, but in a way, yes." The man replied. "My name is Fluf'fe— and I'm the leader of Wakazashi, a mercenary group formerly from Chon'sin- we escort merchants and travelers across most of the world."

"Well, I don't think we need any mercenaries." Robin replied. "I'm just looking for staves..."

"Well, I never said we don't have anything for sale..!" Fluf'fe responded and swiftly turned around towards his compatriots. "'liza bring us the Staves, and perhaps the wife— she's better at making a sale than I! I might have a customer!" He shouted back.

"Right!" a woman responded, and ducked into the cart.

"So what kind of staves do you sell?" Robin asked.

"Well, mostly basic ones… Heal, Mend, we've a recover and a Fortify, but those aren't for sale… ah. Yes, we've also got a 'Rescue' staff handy." Fluf'fe answered. "You've heard of Rescue right?"

"No… I only know of those of the healing variety. What's 'Rescue' do?" Robin asked, scratching his head.

"It's a special staff that can target a person, and bring them to you." Fluf'fe explained, "You need like a piece of the target's hair or a clean mental image- and they have to be in range, but just tap the staff on the ground— like any other, once activated, it'll bring that person right too you…! We use them all the time in our mercenary work. Best part is that unlike some staves, any Staff user can use them— no special training or anything!"

"Hmm… that sounds incredibly useful. How much for it?" Robin asked, quickly recalling that they had about five-thousand gold to spend.

"Twelve-Eighty." Fluf'fe responded. "We don't really upsale things like this, so that's why we only sell spares— Just enough needed so we can replace it."

"Really? That's quite generous then..." Robin replied with a smile and a shrug. "Why you wouldn't want to strike a profit on it..."

"Well- 'tis be my wife's doing." Fluf'fe laughed. "She's good at mercantile services- one of the Secret Seller Sisters."

"Secret Seller Sisters?" Robin inquired. "Who—?"

"…that, my friend, is a secret." Fluf'fe responded with a laugh, "I'm just going to say I'm a lucky man for being able to marry one."

"Well… all things said, if you've got a Heal and that Rescue Staff— I'll take 'em. We can't be unprepared." Robin replied.

"Oh, really? Usually my wife has to make an appearance to get any sales made." Fluf'fe said, his eyes widening, looking back at the red haired woman walking up with a couple staves wrapped up in a burlap sheet. "And well, she makes an appearance anyways." He chuckled. "Hey, Anna, dear, he wants the Rescue Staff and a Heal."

"Oh..!" The red haired woman's eyes widened, as she looked at Robin and then back at Fluf'fe. "So you managed to sell something without my help?" the woman laughed as she pulled a silver-and steel staff adorned with brilliant emerald gems out of the bundle and held it. "Well…" She said looking back at Robin, her expression showing a quizzical expression, quickly mouthing "what is your name".

"..um… Robin?" Robin replied, guessing at Anna's question.

"Well… Robin. This is Rescue. Like my dear should've told you, it's One-thousand-two-hundred-eighty gold." She said, laying it back down. "And I'm going to guess you're familiar with Heal." She said, pulling out a staff that was identical to the one that Lissa had been using. "This is Six hundred gold… in all the total is One-thousand-eight-hundred-eighty gold for both staves."

"Well… I guess we've got a deal." Robin said, with a smile. However he heard an audible thumb in the background, followed by a familiar sounding yelp, which quickly prompted Robin to turn his head to get a view. Just as he suspected- it was Sumia, who had fallen flat on her face. "Sumia!?" Robin exclaimed as he watched Stahl run over to help her up. "Those boots?" he said, remembering Chrom's words.

"No-um, yes… I—!" Sumia said sighing as she realized her mistake, dusting herself off.

"What is it?" Robin asked as she approached him.

"Chrom asked me to tell you he's been delayed with the strategy meeting." Sumia said, shifting her eyes away from Robin's face, which made him raise his eyebrows in slight suspicion, but she quickly turned her eyes back.

"Really?" Robin said with a sigh. "Well I suppose that works out for all of us. I'm still hungry— and frankly tired. We'll have the meeting in the carriage."

"Right… Well.. I suppose I should get going." Sumia said with a smile on her face.

"That girl… really cares for Chrom." Robin said, looking back to the staves, and opening the coin sack.

* * *

_That Evening_

"Everyone ready to go?" Chrom called out, looking at the rest of the Shepherds. He quickly turned and patted Robin on the arm. "Getting used to this?"

"Yeah." Robin said, letting out a sigh, as he climbed into the carriage. It was cold and he hardly expected to travel by night.

"With any luck, we won't have to worry about much here." Chrom said, reassuringly, tossing a glance Raimi's way. "But we still need to discuss certain matters…"

Robin nodded in compliance at Chrom. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally- took a while due to some block... Anyways, short chapter here. Just touching some bases before Chapter 4 itself. (...and yes, Wakazashi, is in fact, a Streetpass Team. This may not be the only one I'll mention either. )


End file.
